


Anbruch der Morgendämmerung

by FreeMindandSoul



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Großmeister des dämonischen Pfades, MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, Mxtx - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another side, Dual Cultivation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, postcanon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Ständig von seltsamen Träumen geplagt, kommt Lan WangJi endlich zu der Erkenntnis, dass der einzige Weg, diesen Kreislauf zu durchbrechen, darin besteht in die Vergangenheit zurückzukehren, um dort mit einer bestimmten Person zu sprechen.Ganz ohne Ironie: diese Person ist niemand anderes als Wei WuXian.Nach einem Fall in YiLing erfuhren Lan WangJi und Wei WuXian mehr über die Wahrheit des geheimnisvollen Räuchergefäßes und lösten damit gleichzeitig einen hartnäckigen Knoten aus ihrer Vergangenheit auf.„Wei WuXian sagte: „Nun ja, das Räuchergefäß hat wohl seine Wirkung verloren. Bewahren wir es in der Zwischenzeit auf, damit niemand sonst versehentlich darauf stoßen kann. Wenn ein Meisterschmied eines Tages zu Besuch kommt, können wir es wieder herausholen und es erneut untersuchen.“„Beide dachten, die Wirkung des Räuchergefäßes wäre verflogen, aber sie irrten sich: es war das genaue Gegenteil.“ - Kapitel 119, Das Räuchergefäß





	Anbruch der Morgendämmerung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crack of Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186830) by [Shinocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi). 



> Original-Fanfiction: Crack of Dawn  
> Original-Author: shinocchi  
> German Translation: FreeMindandSoul  
> Deutscher Titel: Anbruch der Morgendämmerung
> 
> Anmerkungen:  
> shizun = Mentor, aber mit einer sehr vertrauten Konnotation

Anbruch der Morgendämmerung

 

Kapitel 1

 

In der Höhle waberte und wirbelte der Nebel, wie zerstreuter Rauch, durch die nasse, stickige Luft. Es war so dunkel, dass man kaum sagen konnte, wo Schatten endeten und die trostlose Umgebung begann. Die einzigen Geräusche kamen von stetig tropfendem Wasser in der Ferne…

... und das Stöhnen des Mannes unter ihm: ein Mann, dessen schwarze Satin - Robe nur lose um seinen Körper drapiert war, so dass es aussah, als könnte diese jederzeit von seinen Schultern rutschen. Ein Mann, dessen langes schwarzes Haar soweit herunter hing, dass einige Strähnen wie gemalt über den Boden fielen.

In all dem Schwarz war ein Hauch von leuchtendem Rot. Auf der Brust des Mannes befand sich eine alte, verblichene Narbe.

 

Lan WangJi leckte an dem schlanken Nacken des Mannes entlang und spürte dessen pulsierende Nerven direkt auf seiner Zunge. Lan WangJis eine freie Hand zwickte den leicht gequetschten Nippel, ein Ergebnis zu starken Knabberns, während seine andere Hand die Erektion weiter unten, stetig auf und ab glitt und so einen schier endlosen Strom sich ergießender, weißer Flüssigkeit hervorrief. Unter seinen Berührungen schien dieser Mann absolut verletzlich, so wie ein unterwürfiges kleines Tier ließ sich dieser von ganzem Herzen bis auf die Knochen auskosten. Lan WangJi schaute herab, dabei sah er, dass der Mann unter ihm immer wieder den Fokus in seinen Pupillen verlor, wie über dessen gerötetes Gesicht der Schweiß die Wangen herunter rann und auf den Boden tropfte, während jener in Lust ertrank.

Auch wenn Wei WuXians Stimme mit jedem Stoß höher erklang, war sie doch wie eine zauberhafte Melodie in Lan WangJis Ohren. Diese Melodie ließ die Szene vor seinen Augen wie einen Traum erscheinen. Der Anblick des Mannes unter ihm, in diesem zerbrechlichen Zustand, überquellend vor Lust, stand in drastischem Kontrast zu den sonst so hochmütig dreinblickenden Augen, dem verächtlichen Grinsen und der Tatsache, dass er mühelos ganze Rudel wandelnder Leichen beschwören und beherrschen konnte. Jetzt klammerte er sich nicht nur an Lan WangJi, als wäre er seine letzte Hoffnung, er bewegte auch seine Hüften ganz von allein und nahm so viel von Lan WangJi auf, wie er nur konnte.

Alles, was von seinen Lippen sickerte, war Lan WangJis Name.

„Lan Zhan…“

Lan WangJi atmete scharf ein. Sein Blick war verschwommen und nicht nur das sengend heiße Gefühl in seiner Hand, als er Wei WuXian - den gefürchteten 22-jährigen YiLing Patriarchen - so an seinem Körper berührte, sondern auch die zuckersüße Stimme in seinem Ohr, war so deutlich, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. Er blinzelte einige Male. Endlich klärte sich die Szene vor ihm langsam auf.

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

„Wei ...Ying?“, gab er von sich.

Wei WuXian stieß ein ersticktes Stöhnen aus, warf Lan WangJi einen frechen Blick von der Seite zu, bevor er sich aufrichtete und Lan WangJis Mundwinkel küsste.

„Ja, ich bin hier ...“, flüsterte Wei WuXian. Sein heißer Atmen strömte direkt in Lan WangJis Ohr.

‚Dies ist… Wei WuXian.‘ erinnerte sich Lan WangJi zum x-ten Mal.

Aber gleichzeitig war es nicht Wei WuXian.

Nicht derselbe Wei WuXian.

Nicht…

Dies war Wei WuXian, als er 22 Jahre alt war, bevor er starb, bevor er…

Lan WangJi richtete sich plötzlich auf, seine Augen weiteten sich.

Was machte er?

Wo war er?

Ist das ein…

„HanGuang-Jun?“, rief Wei WuXian mit heiserer Stimme. „Was ist los?“

„... Wei Ying“, sagte Lan WangJi, die beiden Worte klangen zu sehr danach, als wiederholte er nur eine Erinnerung in seinem Kopf.

Wei WuXian kicherte. Die Trostlosigkeit in seinen Augen, so deutlich, so scharf. Es war ein Gesicht, das Lan WangJi niemals vergessen würde. Es war auch ein Gesicht, an das sich Lan WangJi nur erinnern konnte. Und doch war dieses Gesicht und auch dieser Körper jetzt direkt vor ihm, direkt in seinen Armen. Jede Empfindung und die Stimme, die er hörte, alles war so echt, so konkret, als wäre er in die Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt.

Nein.

Etwas stimmt nicht...

Bei diesem Gedanken schreckte er auf und atmete schwer, als er seine Augen aufschlug. Er starrte an die Decke, während er ein paar Momente brauchte, um endlich herauszufinden, wo er sich befand.

JingShi.

Es fiel kaum Licht in den Raum. Es war noch zu früh um aufzustehen.

Lan WangJi war immer noch atemlos, als er sich umdrehte. Er fand Wei WuXian, der noch schlief. Sein Kopf lag auf seinem Arm, während er sich an ihn kuschelte. Ohne ein Wort zog Lan WangJi ihn näher zu sich, starrte eine Weile auf seine schlafende Miene und küsste ihn dann auf die Stirn.

„...? Lan Zhan ...?“

Wei WuXian öffnete schläfrig die Augen. In dem Moment, als er merkte, dass es noch zu früh war, schloss er seine Augen wieder und schlängelte sich tiefer in Lan WangJis Umarmung.

„Habe ich dich geweckt?“, fragte Lan WangJi, seine Hände umschlossen Wei WuXians Taille fest, aber vorsichtig. Er bewegte sich leicht mit, als Wei WuXian sich in eine bequemere Position kuschelte.

Wei WuXian schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah aus, als würde er augenblicklich wieder einschlafen.

„... Hattest du einen Albtraum ...?“, fragte er inmitten seines schwindenen Bewusstseins.

Albtraum? Würde er das einen Alptraum nennen? Sein Blick war auf Wei WuXian gerichtet, seine Gedanken spielten ständig die Szenen ab, die er zuvor gesehen hatte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nichts Ernstes. Schlaf weiter.“, flüsterte er und küsste Wei WuXian auf den Kopf.

„Nn ...“

Für die restliche Stunde blieb Lan WangJi wach und starrte ausdruckslos an die Decke. Er spürte mit Bedacht die Wärme des Körpers in seinem Arm.

Es war genau die gleiche Wärme, die er im Traum gespürt hatte.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Lan WangJi erwachte, war Wei WuXian wie üblich noch am schlafen und machte den Eindruck, dass er wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung mehr davon hatte, dass er aus dem Schlaf soweit aufgewacht war, um sogar mit Lan WangJi zu reden. Lan WangJi zog die Decke wieder hoch und bedeckte ihn bis zum Kinn. Er steckte Wei WuXians Hand wieder unter den dicken, warmen Stoff, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und beobachtete sein schlafendes Gesicht noch eine Weile an, bevor er sich schließlich für den Tag bereit machte.

Als er das nächste Mal in das Zimmer zurückkehrte, war Wei WuXian bereits wach. Er trug seine dünne Unterkleidung sein schwarzes Außengewand hing nur lose um seine Schultern und sah so aus, als könnte es jederzeit herunter rutschen. Er saß mit einem Stirnrunzeln am Schreibtisch, einen Stift in der Hand und überlegte, als Lan WangJi leise auf ihn zuging. Bei Wei WuXians Anblick stolperte Lan WangJi leicht mitten im Schritt, seine Finger krampften sich sanft um das Essenstablett.

Eine nur lose hängende, schwarze Robe ...

Langes, offenes Haar ...Strähnen, die über den Boden fielen...

Lan WangJi holte tief Luft, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging dann auf Wei WuXian zu.

Wei WuXian begrüßte ihn wie immer mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und zerstörte damit alle überlappenden Bilder in Lan WangJis Kopf.

„Lan Zhan!“

„Mhm.“

„Komm her, komm her!“, winkte ihn Wei WuXian zu sich herüber.

„Was ist los?“, Lan WangJi tat so wie ihm geheißen. Er rückte nah an Wei WuXian heran und stellte das Tablett auf eine Ecke des Tisches.

„Hilf mir hier drüber zu schauen.“

Als Wei WuXian ihm das Stück Papier zeigte, auf dem er gerade herum kritzelte, wurde Lan WangJi klar, dass er Talismane zeichnete, wahrscheinlich entwarf er ganz Neue.

„Willst du Geister erschaffen?“, fragte Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian zwinkerte ihm zu, dann wurde er ernst, während er mit der Stiftspitze gegen seine Lippen tupfte.

„Aber mit diesen Strichen hier werden nur tote menschliche Geister beschworen. Dafür benötige ich keinen Talisman. Also, HanGuang-Jun, kannst du schauen, ob du eine Lösung findest, die diesen Strich hier ändern kann?“

Lan WangJi untersuchte den Talisman genau. Die Handschrift von Wei WuXian war wie immer etwas unordentlich, aber hatte ihren eigenen Charme. Lan WangJi nahm sich etwas Zeit, um die neue Arbeit von Wei WuXian zu studieren. Wei WuXian bediente sich an den Speisen, die Lan WangJi für ihn mitgebracht hatte.

„Hier.“, Lan WangJi zeigte auf einen Strich ganz am Ende des Talisman-Papiers.

„Nnh...", brummte Wei WuXian.

„Sprich nicht nicht beim Essen.“, mahnte Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter. „... Das ist die zentrale Linie, du meinst ...“

Lan WangJi nickte. „Füge hier einen weiteren Strich hinzu. Ändere den Strich zu dieser Linie um.“

Lan WangJis Fingerspitze fuhr die gegenüberliegende Ecke entlang, wo ein ähnlicher Strich lag. Wei WuXian legte seine Ess-Stäbchen nieder, stützte sein Kinn mit der Hand ab und begann darüber nachzudenken.

„Hm, hm.“

Er nahm seinen Stift wieder in die Hand, ein leeres Blatt Papier heraus und malte innerhalb weniger Sekunden den gleichen Talisman, den er zuvor gezeichnet hatte. Nun fügte er jedoch die sehr kleinen Änderungen an den Strichenden hinzu. Diese geänderten Abschlüsse seiner Strichfolge waren für fremde Augen nicht wahrnehmbar, nur Wei WuXian selbst und Lan WangJi, der es überprüfte, konnten diese überhaupt sehen.

„Nur noch ein Strich übrig?“, fragte Lan WangJi und überprüfte den Talisman noch einmal.

„Ja. Um die Macht zu reduzieren, kann dieser keine Geister beschwören, die über das Niveau eines Tieres hinausgehen. Ich hätte nicht an diese zentrale Linie gedacht, wenn du mich nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht hättest. Du bist so zuverlässig, wie immer, HanGuang-Jun!“

Lan WangJi lächelte ein wenig. Er sammelte die Papiere ein, legte sie beiseite und schob das Tablett zu Wei WuXian hinüber, damit dieser sich endlich auf das Essen konzentrieren konnte. Wei WuXian hatte die Matrizen auf dem Talisman erfunden, Lan WangJi hatte nur einfach etwas hinzugefügt. Wenn überhaupt war Wei WuXian der innovative Erfinder und alles, was Lan WangJi tat, war es nur zu verbessern. Als Wei WuXian ihn jedoch so gerade heraus lobte, konnte Lan WangJi das Kompliment weder rundwegs ablehnen, noch wagte er es Wei WuXian so gerade heraus zurück zu loben. Wei WuXian sah jedoch glücklich aus, also beließ es Lan WangJi einfach dabei.

Als er den Schreibtisch aufräumte, fiel sein Blick auf etwas am anderen Ende des Tisches. Etwas, das in der vergangenen Nacht noch nicht da gewesen war, als er diesen Schreibtisch selbst benutzte.

„Wei Ying“, rief er.

„Hm?“, antwortete Wei WuXian reflexhaft und runzelte die Stirn angesichts seines Brötchens, so als würde er versuchen zu erraten, mit was das Brötchen gefüllt worden war.

„Was ist denn los?“

„Das hier.“, Lan WangJi zeigte auf den Gegenstand.

Wei WuXian sah auf, drehte sich um, und folgte Lan WangJis Blick.

Es war das Räuchergefäß, das sie im GuShi gefunden hatten. Dieses Gefäß, was ihnen diese Träume gegeben hatte, als ob sie durch die Zeit reisten.

„Oh, richtig!“, antwortete Wei WuXian. 

Er schien das Gefäß nicht vor Lan WangJi verbergen zu wollen, und als er die Fragen in seinen Augen las, fuhr er fort, ohne dass Lan WangJi ihn dazu auffordern musste.

„Du schläfst in den letzten Tagen nicht so gut, nicht wahr?“, fragte Wei WuXian. Er hob seine Hand und streichelte Lan WangJis Wange.

„Ich habe dich ein paar Mal in einer Nacht aufwachen sehen. Schau nur. Schau dir nur deine dunklen Augenringe an. Ts, ts…wie sie dein wunderschönes Gesicht ruinieren. Du hättest mich wecken können, damit ich dir wenigstens Gesellschaft leisten kann.“

„Du weißt es?“, fragte Lan WangJi. Er nahm Wei WuXians Hand von seiner Wange und küsste die Handfläche.

Wei WuXian grinste. Er klopfte auf die leere Stelle direkt neben ihm und kroch in Lan WangJis Umarmung, als dieser sich hingesetzt hatte.

„Wie kann ich es nicht wissen? Ich kann zwar sehr tief schlafen. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekomme was die neben mir schlafende Person tut. Du bist ein paar Mal aufgewacht, also konntest du nicht schlafen, oder? Albträume?“

Lan WangJi antwortete nicht. Als er den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah, neigte Wei WuXian seinen Kopf und küsste ihn unter sein Kinn.

„Albträume.“, schloss er.

„Es ist…“

„Es ist okay, ich bekomme auch ab und zu Albträume. Aber wenn dich das so sehr beunruhigt, tut mir das in der Seele weh. Also dachte ich mir, dass es vielleicht dieses unbekannte, geheimnisvolle kleine Ding hier sein könnte, das meinen Zweiten Meister Lan so in Aufruhr versetzt.“

„Möchtest du es noch einmal untersuchen?“, fragte Lan WangJi.

„Mhn.“, Wei WuXian nickte. 

Er verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander und atmete tief durch. „Ich bin durchaus daran interessiert. Anstatt etwas, das ich nicht kenne, uns beide heimsuchen zu lassen, sollten wir zeigen, was wir so drauf haben. Das ist doch das Mindeste, richtig?“

Eine vorübergehende Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Wei WuXian hob das Räuchergefäß wieder auf, um die Muster darauf zu überprüfen. Nach einer Weile sprach Lan WangJi:

„Ein Meisterschmied wird heute vorbeikommen.“

„Oh?“, Wei WuXian zog neugierig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Deshalb musst du heute früher gehen?“

Lan WangJi nickte.

„Kann ich ihn nach deiner Besprechung auch treffen?“

Lan WangJis Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln. Er beugte sich vor, um Wei WuXian auf die Stirn zu küssen.

„Du kannst.“

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie angekündigt, verließ Lan WangJi das JingShi kurz danach und ließ Wei WuXian seine Mahlzeit und seine Studien beenden. Sobald Wei WuXian mit dem Essen fertig war, streckte er sich. Bevor er den Schreibtisch aufräumte, legte er seinen Stift wieder an seinen Platz. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit übrig, bis Lan WangJi seine Besprechung mit dem Meisterschmied beenden und er ihn schließlich selbst treffen würde. 

Wei WuXian nahm das Tablett und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. Er dachte so bei sich, dass er in der Zwischenzeit spazieren gehen und frische Luft schnappen könnte, um seinen Kopf von der ganzen Studiererei wieder frei zu kriegen, nachdem er das Tablett in die Küche zurück gebracht hatte.

Als er die Küche betrat, war alles ruhig. Niemand war anwesend. Er stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als er an der Tür mitten im Schritt verharrte.

…

Er ging wieder zurück, nahm das Tablett vom Tisch, trug es zur Spüle und begann es zu säubern. Wenn er sich daran erinnerte, dass Lan WangJi immer vor ihm aufwachte und jeden Morgen hier in der Küche stand und seine schönen Hände dafür benutzte, um ihm das Essen zuzubereiten, erschien ein zärtliches Lächeln auf Wei WuXians Gesicht und Wärme durchströmte ihn. Lan WangJi hatte wahrscheinlich vorher nie eine Küche betreten. Er musste es ja nie. Aber für Wei WuXian tat er es; nicht nur einmal, sondern jeden Tag. Seine Hände begeisterten Wei WuXians Augen, sie fühlten sich edel an, wenn er sie berührte. Wei WuXian liebte Lan WangJis Hände so sehr. Diese Hände waren die stärksten und gleichzeitig sanftesten, die ihm je untergekommen waren. Er verlor sich in diesen Gedanken, dann schüttelte er ein wenig den Kopf bevor er anfing zu kichern.

‚HanGuang-Jun, in der Küche beim Kochen...‘, er fragte sich, wie vielen GusuLan - Schülern der Kiefer herunter gefallen war bei diesem Anblick? Diese Szene war so lustig in seinem Kopf, dass Wei WuXian alles unterbrach, was er gerade tat, weil er so vor sich hin lachen musste.

Kurz darauf verließ er die Küche wieder. Der gesamte Hof der Wolkenkanzel war wie ausgestorben. Die meisten Schüler waren im Unterricht, einige waren wahrscheinlich zum Training raus. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sollte jeder an diesem Ort seinen eigenen Pflichten nachgehen, so wie der GusuLan - Orden es sie gelehrt hatte.

Jeder außer Wei WuXian.

Seine Gegenwart an diesem Ort wurde zwar gut angenommen, aber er war zweifellos eine unübersehbare Präsenz inmitten von stillem Gehorsam. Abgesehen von seinem sehr kontrastierenden, vollständig schwarzen Gewand, das seine Anwesenheit immer mühelos ankündigte, trug auch seine lebhafte Persönlichkeit dazu bei, dass er wie eine Sonne wirkte, die ihresgleichen suchte, wann immer er in die Nähe seiner Mitmenschen kam. 

Die meisten Schüler respektierten ihn, entweder weil sie erlebt hatten, wie gut er auf Nachtjagden war oder allein wegen der Tatsache, dass er HanGuang-Juns Partner war. Ehrlich gesagt, Wei WuXian brauchte einige Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, denn „Respektieren“ war kein Attribut, das er vorher auf sich selbst bezogen hatte.

Doch weil er hier draußen sowieso nichts mehr zu tun hatte, überlegte Wei WuXian, ob er ins JingShi zurückkehren sollte, um seine Studien fortzusetzen. Da erblickte er eine Gruppe junger Schüler, die sich in der Nähe des Eingangstores versammelt hatten. Sie sahen alle nicht viel älter als zehn aus. Alle waren in die weißen Roben des GusuLan - Ordens gekleidet und alle trugen das Stirnband des GusuLan - Clans um den Kopf. Wei WuXian verspürte einen spielerischen Drang aus seinem Bauch aufsteigen und hüpfte der Gruppe entgegen.

„Hallo Kinder!“

Seine Freude versprühende Stimme schickte eine Welle der Erschütterung direkt durch die Mitte der versammelten Schüler. Alle drehten sich ruckartig um und sahen so aus, als wären sie von ihren Eltern, beim Kekse klauen, erwischt worden. Und als sie sahen, dass es ausgerechnet Wei WuXian war, keuchten einige unter ihnen sogar entsetzt auf.

„Meister Wei...“, grüßten alle.

Wei WuXian lachte. Ein Blick reichte ihm, um sagen zu können, dass sie alle Angst vor ihm hatten. Diese Schüler waren offensichtlich sehr jung und hatten kaum Gelegenheit, mit Wei WuXian unmittelbarer zu interagieren. Die Sitzordnung für die Mahlzeiten wurde nach Ranglisten für Senioren und Junioren getrennt, und sie waren auch noch nicht alt genug, um an Nachtjagden teilzunehmen. Daher war es völlig verständlich, dass sie alle Wei WuXian nun mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Angst anstarrten.

Alles was sie über Wei WuXian wussten, war vielleicht nur das, was sie von den Älteren des GusuLan - Ordens gehört, oder in Büchern gelesen hatten: dass Wei WuXian der schreckliche YiLing - Patriarch war, der einst sehr viele getötet hatte, darunter sogar seine eigene Familie.

Doch Wei WuXian störten ihre Blicke überhaupt nicht. Er ging noch näher an sie heran, hockte sich ein wenig hin und sah jeden Einzelnen an.

„Ts, ts, habe ich gerade ungezogene Kinder dabei erwischt, die ihren Unterricht schwänzen? Was macht ihr hier? Oder habt ihr etwa gar keinen Unterricht?“

Zuerst antwortete keiner von ihnen. Dann trat der wohl älteste Junge der Gruppe vor und sagte:

„HanGuang-Jun muss sich um einen Gast kümmern. Deshalb wurden wir gebeten, allein zu lernen.“

‚Oh, Lan Zhan unterrichtete auch Kinder, die so jung sind? Warum hat er mir das nicht erzählt?‘ dachte Wei WuXian so bei sich. 

Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, Lan WangJi später damit aufzuziehen, wenn er ihn sah.

„Oh, HanGuang-Juns Schüler? Das ist ja noch schlimmer. Er sagte also, dass ihr für euch alleine studieren sollt, aber ihr seht nicht so aus, als würdet ihr das auch tun. Was ist das da in deinen Händen?“, fragte Wei WuXian und zeigte auf einen der Jungen.

Es sah aus wie eine Holzschnitzerei. Eine, die offensichtlich erst halb fertig, aber trotzdem schon sehr fein ausgearbeitet war.

„Hahaha, ihr seht mich alle an, als wäre ich ein Geist. Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich bin nicht HanGuang-Jun, ich werde euch nicht dafür ausschimpfen. Es ist nicht falsch zu schwänzen, wenn ihr die Erlaubnis dazu erhalten habt. Komm, komm her. Zeig es mir, es interessiert mich.“, forderte Wei WuXian den verschüchterten Jungen auf.

Der Junge zögerte zuerst. Aber je länger Wei WuXian ihn so anlächelte, desto unbeholfener fühlte er sich. Ein paar Sekunden später ging er langsam auf ihn zu. Seine runden, strahlenden Augen starrten Wei WuXian misstrauisch an, seine Holzschnitzerei umklammerte er fest mit seinen Händen.

Als der Junge nahe genug war, zog Wei WuXian ihn zu sich herüber und entlockte diesem einen kleinen Schrei.

„Hab keine Angst, ich werde dich schon nicht fressen. Ich werde dich auch nicht in eine Leiche verwandeln, haha!“, scherzte Wei WuXian.

Er konnte sehen, wie das Gesicht des Jungen leuchtend rot wurde, seine Ohrspitzen wurden sogar grellrot.

„Weißt du wirklich, wie man Menschen in Leichen verwandelt?“

Eine Stimme ertönte aus der Menge. Wei WuXian sah sich um und fand sofort den Jungen, der sich geäußert hatte. Ein Neunjähriger vielleicht. Aber er erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Lan JingYi.

„Was wäre, wenn ich ja sage?“, grinste Wei WuXian.

Stille.

Wei WuXian brach in Lachen aus.

„Es ist ein Teil meiner Fähigkeiten, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nun jeden in eine Leiche verwandle. Oh, eine kleine Korrektur: ich verwandle Menschen gar nicht in Leichen. Menschen werden zu Leichen, wenn sie sterben. Ich erwecke sie nur einfach wieder zum Leben. Also, technisch gesehen, ist das nicht Menschen in Leichen verwandeln, richtig? Wenn ich das kann, bedeutet das nur, dass jeder, der fähig ist, das Leben einer anderen Person zu nehmen, dies auch tun kann!“

Er sprach über diese gruseligen Sachen auf so beiläufige Art und Weise, dass es den Kindern eiskalt den Rücken herunterlief. Die Kinder sahen sich verwirrt an. Wei WuXian hatte das natürlich auch bemerkt. Mit einem Lachen widmete er sich wieder dem kleinen Jungen, der sich jetzt gehorsam in seine Umarmung knuddelte aber seine Holzschnitzerei immer noch fest umklammert hielt.

„Stimmt es, dass du in der Vergangenheit viel mit HanGuang-Jun gekämpft hast?“

Eine andere Stimme erklang aus der Menge. Sie war lauter und offensichtlich mutiger.

Wei WuXian seufzte laut auf.

„Im Ernst: warum sagen die Leute immer, ich hätte so viel mit HanGuang-Jun gekämpft? Nun ja, es gab Zeiten, in denen wir laut gestritten haben, aber würdet ihr das ernsthaft Bekämpfen nennen? Als ich so jung war wie du, stritt ich ständig lautstark mit Ordensführer Jiang, warum nur spricht niemand darüber? Hmph.“

„Aber es steht so in den Büchern und unsere Älteren erzählen es auch so!“, rief dieses Mal eine andere Stimme.

„Kinder, Kinder...“, Wei WuXian schüttelte den Kopf und klang kraftlos: 

„Wenn HanGuang-Jun und ich uns so sehr bekämpft hätten und damals wirklich tödliche Feinde gewesen wären, glaubt ihr ernsthaft, dass wir im Hier und Jetzt diese Partnerschaft führten? Glaubt ihr, wir würden uns mit unseren Vornamen rufen, ein Zimmer teilen, ein Bett teil... - okay, ignoriert das. Hört euch diese Gerüchte nicht an. Fragt besser mich, den echten Menschen, wenn ihr etwas wissen wollt. Ich bin gerade jetzt hier, das ist eure Chance. Kommt nur, kommt! Lasst uns das hier jetzt ein für alle Mal beenden.“

Die Stille dauerte diesmal nur kurz, bevor Wei WuXian mit weiteren Fragen bombardiert wurde. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt lachen oder weinen sollte. Ihm war nicht klar, dass sich so viele Menschen für seine Beziehung zu Lan WangJi interessierten, ob in der Vergangenheit oder Gegenwart.

Die meisten Leute wagten es höchstens, sich die Antworten selber zusammen zu reimen, aber niemals sie persönlich darauf anzusprechen. Es sind nur Kinder wie diese, die zufällig die Chance bekommen hatten, sich mit Fragen an Wei WuXian direkt zu wenden, die sich so was trauten. 

Ehrlich gesagt, bezweifelte Wei WuXian, dass wenn sie Lan WangJi fragen würden, ob er ihnen eine Antwort geben könnte.

„HanGuang-Jun und ich waren schon immer gute Freunde. Man kann sogar sagen, dass wir zusammen aufgewachsen sind.“, begann Wei WuXian und schaukelte das arme Kind in seiner Umarmung, ließ es aber immer noch nicht los.

„Sagt mir, welche Freunde streiten nie miteinander? Ziemlich sicher, dass ihr euch auch unter einander bekäbbelt, richtig? Und daran ist nichts Falsches. Wenn ihr das Bedürfnis habt, euren Standpunkt zu verteidigen, dann macht das. Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, alles für sich zu behalten und sich von der anderen Person schikanieren zu lassen. Besonders wenn ihr wisst, dass ihr recht habt.“

Wei WuXian machte eine Pause. Er erinnerte sich an etwas und kicherte dabei.

„Ich denke, deshalb haben Lan Zhan und ich damals immer miteinander debattiert. Ich weiß, dass er gute Absichten hatte, aber es gibt einfach Dinge, mit denen wir uns erst selbst beschäftigen müssen, und zu Zeiten wie diesen, brauchen wir nur das Verständnis der anderen Person, trotz ihres Widerspruchs.“

Ein zärtliches Lächeln erhellte Wei WuXians Gesicht, ein paar Szenen der Vergangenheit blitzten in seinem Kopf auf.

„Euer HanGuang-Jun hat sich damals wirklich sehr bemüht. Na ja….wie auch immer!“

Er nahm den Jungen auf den Arm, stand auf und lächelte die Kinder strahlend an.

„Ich habe Lan Zhan seit damals gemocht. Es ist nur ein bisschen frustrierend, wenn Dinge außer Kontrolle geraten, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich es nicht verstehe und dass ich es nicht mochte. Die Menschen sind nicht nur schwarz oder weiß. Wenn wir die Meister im Verstehen von Emotionen wären, würden wir niemals Beziehungsprobleme mit irgendjemandem haben. Wie bequem das doch wäre, richtig?“

„Meister Wei!“, eine Stimme unterbrach ihn von hinten. Er drehte sich um und sah diesmal einen jüngeren Schüler an - einen, der wie ein Sechsjähriger aussah -, als er ihn angrinste.

„Hm?“

„Weißt du, ob HanGuang-Jun dich damals auch schon mochte?“.

Wei WuXians Augen erhellten sich. Das wurde ja jetzt interessant!

„Wer weiß? Er hat es mir selbst nie erzählt, vielleicht müsst ihr ihn da selber fragen.“, endete er mit einem Kichern.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass HanGuang-Jun dich damals schon mochte?“, drängte das Kind weiter.

Wei WuXian überlegte eine Weile und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich….“

Aber bevor er überhaupt antworten konnte, hatten sich alle Blicke auf etwas oder auf jemanden hinter ihm gerichtet. Alle Gesichtsausdrücke der Kinder wechselten in Sekunden von entspannt zu starr. Als er das sah, lächelte Wei WuXian.

„HanGuang-Jun….“, grüßten alle Kinder und verneigten sich.

„Mhm.“

Wei WuXian wirbelte mit einer flüssigen Bewegung herum und stand Lan WangJi von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem frechen Grinsen gegenüber. Die übliche pulsierende Luft vibrierte um ihn herum, obwohl die Schüler hinter ihm zitterten.

„Lan Zhan, du bist mit deiner Besprechung fertig!“

Lan WangJi nahm den kleinen Jungen aus Wei WuXians Armen und stellte ihn wieder auf den Boden. Er tätschelte seinen Kopf und sprach sanft:

„Geh zurück zu dem, was du vorhin gemacht hast.“

„Ja, HanGuang-Jun.“, nickte der kleine Junge und wuselte außer Sichtweite.

„Der Unterricht wird verschoben. Geht zurück in eure eigenen Zimmer.“, sprach Lan WangJi zu den anderen.

„Ja, HanGuang-Jun.“

Sobald sie alle außer Sicht waren, ging Lan WangJi auf einen immer noch grinsenden Wei WuXian zu und zog ihn an der Taille in seine Arme.

„Hey! HanGuang-Jun, was machst du hier, draußen bei hellem Tageslicht? Hast du keine Angst, dass uns jemand hier sieht?“, neckte Wei WuXian mit einem Lächeln.

„Das ist in Ordnung.“, sagte Lan WangJi einfach. „Was machst du hier?“

„Mir war langweilig im Zimmer und da ich nichts zu tun hatte, dachte ich daran, herumzuspazieren und hm, hm, habe ein paar Kinder gefunden, die du vor mir versteckt hast.“

„Ts, ts, ts...“, kopfschüttelnd klickte Wei WuXian mit seiner Zunge.

„Nicht schlecht, HanGuang-Jun, du weißt jetzt sogar, wie du Kinder vor mir verstecken kannst, und du hast es sogar richtig gut gemacht: ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung! Wenn ich ihnen jetzt nicht begegnet wäre, wann wolltest du mir denn sagen, dass du ohne mein Wissen ein ganzes Nest von Söhnen ganz für dich alleine adoptiert hast?“

Lan WangJi presste seine Lippen fest zusammen. Sein Griff um Wei WuXians Taille verstärkte sich, seine Stimme war ein wenig tiefer, als er sprach:

„Ich habe es dir nicht vorenthalten.“

„Ah, der ach so makellose HanGuang-Jun hat gelernt, mich hinter meinem Rücken zu betrügen...“, fuhr Wei WuXian provozierend fort und verbarg dabei sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Mit einem Hauch von absichtlichem Schluchzen in seiner Stimme, fuhr er fort:

„Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Wenn ich das so hinnehme, wer weiß, was mein Mann sonst noch in Zukunft vor mir geheim halten wird?“

„Wei Ying...“, presste Lan WangJi mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Wei WuXian warf einen flüchtigen Blick in seine Richtung, als er von seinen Handflächen aufblickte und grinste.

„Okay, okay, ich weiß, dass du es nicht mit Absicht gemacht hast. Sag mir, seit wann hast du angefangen, die Kinder zu unterrichten?“

„Letzte Woche.“, sagte Lan WangJi.

„Aha...“, summte Wei WuXian.

„Hast du noch eine Frage?“

„Jeder sagte, dass wir uns damals nicht mochten...“, sagte Wei WuXian.

„...“

„Hast du mich damals wirklich nicht gemocht?“, fragte Wei WuXian und sein Grinsen wurde tiefer.

„Nein.“, sagte Lan WangJi ohne zu zögern. 

Wei WuXians Herz machte einen Sprung. Diese Antwort befeuerte seinen Spieltrieb, also beschloss er, weiterzumachen.

„Das heißt, du hast mich schon damals gemocht?“

„...“

Dieses Mal antwortete Lan WangJi nicht sofort. Er schien nachzudenken, und als er zu lange brauchte, rieb Wei WuXian die Stirn zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

„Du musst mir nicht wirklich antworten. Das ist doch Vergangenheit. Was zählt ist, ich bin jetzt bei dir, sogar hier in deinen Armen, ... und wenn wir schon davon reden…, wie lange willst du mich noch umarmen? Wenn es dir nicht peinlich ist, so gesehen zu werden, jemand anderem wird es peinlich sein. Wenn dein Onkel dich so sieht, wird er wirklich Zeter und Mordio schreien. Komm, lass mich los.“, er klopfte leicht auf Lan WangJis Hand.

Lan WangJi gehorchte ihm. Aber er war überhaupt nicht gewillt, Wei WuXian gehen zu lassen. Wenn er ihn schon nicht im Arm halten konnte, dann nahm er wenigstens Wei WuXian in der nächsten Sekunde an die Hand, und ging mit ihm Richtung Korridor.

„Lan Zhan, ist der Meisterschmied noch in der Nähe?“, fragte Wei WuXian.

„Mhm.“

„Kann ich ihn jetzt treffen?“

Lan WangJi nickte.  
„Ich habe ihn bereits über deine Absichten informiert.“

„Großartig! Wir werden uns das Räuchergefäß holen und dann zu ihm gehen.“

Lan WangJi nickte erneut.

„Mhm.“

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Der Meisterschmied war ein Experte für die Herstellung von Waffen, einschließlich der Waffen, die viele Daomagier bei sich trugen und die sie für ihr anspruchsvollstes Training nutzten. Natürlich konnte das Niveau, der von den Schmieden hergestellten Waffen und Instrumente, je nach Können der Meister variieren. Der Meisterschmied, der heute in der Wolkenkanzel weilte, war ein Berater der Waffenschmiede für den GusuLan - Orden. Waffen wie zum Beispiel Lan WangJis Schwert BiChen waren nach den Vorschlägen dieses Meisters geschmiedet worden. Abgesehen von der Waffenherstellung gehörte es auch zu den Verpflichtungen des Meisters allerlei Werkzeuge anzufertigen, die oft als Unterstützung für Training, Kampf oder Heilung verwendet werden konnten. Deswegen hatte Wei WuXian darum gebeten, den Mann treffen zu können.

Wei WuXian war jetzt kein Experte in Sachen Instrumente- und Waffenherstellung, aber er hatte schon einige Studien darüber gelesen und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er nicht neugierig auf diese Arbeit war. Vor allem jetzt, da er ein so einzigartiges Ding in der Hand hatte, dessen Geheimnis er nicht entschlüsseln konnte, wurde seine Neugierde nur noch mehr angefacht. Abgesehen davon, dass er etwas über das Räuchergefäß selbst lernen konnte, war dies auch eine gute Gelegenheit, mehr über diesen spezielleren Bereich zu erfahren.

Der Meisterschmied schien ein älterer Daomagier zu sein, der bereits mehr als hundert Jahre alt war. Als Lan WangJi und Wei WuXian ihn im Versammlungssaal trafen, verbeugten sich beide vor ihm und nahmen dann das Räuchergefäß heraus, um es dem Meister zu zeigen.

„Ihr habt erwähnt, dass ihr es im GuShi gefunden habt?“, fragte der Meister.

„Ja.“, antwortete Wei WuXian. „Ich hatte keine negativen Energien gespürt, also dachte ich, es sollte sicher sein. Aber seitdem haben wir seltsame Träume. In diesen wenigen Nächten hat es sogar angefangen, unseren Schlaf zu stören.“

„Was für seltsame Träume genau?“, fragte der Meister weiter.

„Träume von der Vergangenheit, Träume von Träumen.“, erklärte Lan WangJi.

Der Meister sah Lan WangJi von der Seite an und musterte dann das Räuchergefäß.

„Noch etwas?“

„Nicht in meinem Fall.", sagte Wei WuXian. „HanGuang-Jun?"

„...“

Lan WangJi dachte eine Weile nach. Der Meister schien das erwartet zu haben und erlaubte ihm, sich die Zeit zu lassen.

„Träume von Reue.“

„Aha?“, Wei WuXian hob eine Augenbraue.

Der Meister stellte das Räuchergefäß ab und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, was genau die Funktion dieses Räuchergefäßes ist. Es scheint ein paar Mal manipuliert worden zu sein, ist wahrscheinlich schon durch ein paar Hände mehr durchgegangen...“

„Es funktioniert wie Empathie.“, fügte Wei WuXian hinzu. „Oh, richtig, Empathie ist ...“

Der Meister lachte plötzlich, was Wei WuXian verblüffte.

„Natürlich weiß ich, was Empathie ist, YiLing Patriarch. Eure Fähigkeiten sind ziemlich beeindruckend, auch ich kann nicht anders, als mehr über dieses Ding erfahren zu wollen.“

Wei WuXian lächelte ohne ein weiteres Wort. Der Meister nahm das Räuchergefäß hoch und drehte es ein paar Mal herum. Sein Blick konzentrierte sich auf die Muster und die Formen.

„Wenn ihr mir nicht gesagt hättet, dass ihr das Gefäß erst später gefunden habt, hätte ich vermutet, dass ihr dieses Gefäß mit Hilfe eurer Empathie-Fertigkeit selbst hergestellt habt.“

Wei WuXian lachte.

„Meister, ihr überschätzt mich. Meine Schmiedekunst ist noch lange nicht so weit.“

„Das ist doch nur so, weil ihr euch noch nicht damit auseinandergesetzt habt.“, der Meister zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann stellte er das Räuchergefäß wieder auf den Tisch und strich über seinen Ziegenbart. 

„Aber wenn ihr eines Tages Interesse daran habt, zögert nicht, mich zu fragen. Ich habe nichts dagegen, einen so herausragenden Schüler wie euch aufzunehmen.“

„Auch wenn ich YiLing Patriarch bin?“, Wei WuXian kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Grade weil ihr YiLing Patriarch seid.“, korrigierte der Meister.

Wei WuXian lächelte. „Ich werde das im Hinterkopf behalten.“

„Sicher. Aber darüber… “, der Meister tippte mit zwei Fingern gegen das Räuchergefäß. 

„Auch wenn ich nicht sagen kann, was oder wer genau das Gefäß beeinflusst hat, kann ich doch feststellen, dass allein das Material, aus dem es besteht, verdächtig ist. Und zufälligerweise hängt es auch mit dem Grund, warum ich überhaupt hierher gekommen bin, zusammen.“

„Hm?“, Wei WuXian sah Lan WangJi an und suchte nach einer Antwort.

„Eine Störung in YiLing.“, sagte Lan WangJi.  
„Menschen, die von Träumen geplagt, seit Tagen schlafen und nicht mehr aufwachen.“

„So ist es.“, bestätigte ihn der Meister.

„Und diese Bronze, die für dieses Räuchergefäß verwendet wurde...“, er kratzte die Oberfläche des Räuchergefäßes an, während er fortfuhr. „...ist nur auf dem Hügel der Gräber zu finden.“

„Also ist das der Grund eures Besuches hier? Weil ihr wusstet…, dass ich hier bin?“, Wei WuXian kniff grinsend seine Augen zusammen.

Der Meister lachte.

„Junger Herr Wei, ich mag scharfsinnige Leute wie euch.“

Wei WuXian verneigte sich leicht. „Es ist mir eine Ehre.“

„Meister, ihr sagt also, das die Bronze, aus der das Räuchergefäß hergestellt wurde, Einfluss auf die Wirkungsweise haben könnte. Und jetzt, wo etwas mit der Bronze in YiLing geschieht, könnte sich die Wirkungsweise des Gefäßes deshalb verändern?“, spekulierte Wei WuXian.

„Das ist es, was ich denke.“, stimmte der Meister zu. 

„Natürlich ist der Umgang mit negativen Energien nicht mein Fachgebiet. Und deshalb muss ich den jungen Herrn Wei um Hilfe bitten, um dies zu untersuchen. Ich wüsste nichts von dieser Störung, wenn ich nicht selbst YiLing besucht hätte, und die Tatsache, dass ihr das jetzt hier angesprochen habt, während ich hier bin, sagt genug darüber aus, wie dieser Fall schließlich doch wieder bei euch endet.“

„Ich habe jedoch eine Frage.", sagte Wei WuXian.

„Bitte fragt.“

„YiLing liegt im Bezirk Yunmeng. Warum habt ihr nicht den Anführer des YunmengJiang - Ordens um Hilfe gebeten, sondern den GusuLan - Orden?“, fragte Wei WuXian.

Der Meister lächelte nur und trank beiläufig seinen Tee.

„Ihr meint den impulsiven Anführer, Jiang WanYin?“

Wei WuXian musste nicht mehr weiter fragen.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Am späten Abend.

Sowohl Lan QiRen als auch Lan XiChen waren für den Tag aus. Als Lan WangJi seinen Unterricht beendet hatte, saßen er und Wei WuXian schließlich im JingShi und aßen zu Abend. Kurz bevor Lan WangJi das Essen,wie üblich, zubereiten konnte, war Wei WuXian ihm gefolgt und erntete einen neugierigen Blick von seinem Mann.

„Ich möchte von dir lernen, wie man kocht.“, grinste Wei WuXian vielsagend. Lan WangJi lächelte nur ein bisschen, hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab.

Während der gesamten Zeit in der Küche half Wei WuXian so gut er konnte. Sein Blick blieb oft an Lan WangJis schönen Händen hängen. Er bestaunte die schlanken Finger und verlor sich daher ständig in Gedanken bis Lan WangJi ihn rief und er wieder zu sich kam.

Lan WangJi hatte eines seiner Lieblingsgerichte zubereitet - gekochter Fisch mit eingelegtem Kohl und Chili. Als sie schließlich im Zimmer zu essen begannen, war die Stimmung von Wei WuXian extrem gut. Ein breites Lächeln erstrahlte auf seinem Gesicht und seine Augen bildeten beinahe einen schönen Bogen.

Lan WangJi holte ihm vorsichtig die Gräten aus dem Fisch heraus und legte ein Stück nach dem anderen auf einen kleineren Teller neben Wei WuXians Schüssel. Wei WuXian achtete zunächst nicht darauf. Er konzentrierte sich auf eine Abschrift, die er seit dem Morgen nicht weiter gelesen hatte. Als er schließlich die Schriftrolle weglegte und zum Essen zurückkehrte, starrte er mit großen Augen auf den kleinen Teller und dann auf Lan WangJi, der jetzt Kohl in seine eigene Schüssel gab.

„Lan Zhan, hast du das getan?“, Wei WuXian klopfte mit den Stäbchen auf den kleinen Teller.

„Mhm."

Wei WuXian warf erneut einen Blick auf seine Schüssel. „Wie steht es mit dir selbst?“

„Iss du.", war alles, was Lan WangJi erwiderte.

Wei WuXian kicherte kopfschüttelnd. Er nahm ein Stück Fisch vom Teller, pflückte den zerkleinerten Chili akribisch vom Fisch und legte ihn in Lan WangJis Schüssel.

„Warte eine Minute, ich gebe dir noch mehr.“

„Wei Ying, du brauchst das nicht, du...“

„Ach, ist schon gut, ist schon gut.", sagte Wei WuXian und winkte mit einer Hand.  
„Du suchst die Gräten für mich, ich suche das Chili für dich raus. Wir sind quitt, okay?“

Lan WangJi sagte danach nichts mehr. Er starrte einen Moment auf das saubere Stück Fisch in seiner Schüssel. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, bevor er endlich zugriff.

„Lan Zhan?“, rief Wei WuXian und begann nun mit seiner eigenen Mahlzeit.

„Was ist?“

„Ich möchte nach YiLing.“

„Mhm.“

Wei WuXian kicherte. „Du weißt bereits, dass ich gehen will?"

„Mhm.“

„Du willst wohl den Fall dieses Mal alleine lösen, nicht wahr?“, fragte Wei WuXian.

Lan WangJi wischte sich mit einem weißen Taschentuch den Mund ab und nickte dann.

„Hm, da ich allerdings dieses geheimnisvolle Material hier selbst untersuchen möchte, kann ich dir bei der Gelegenheit vielleicht aushelfen.“

„Einverstanden.“, sagte Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian bemerkte die Herzlichkeit in seinen Augen, lächelte, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel, bevor er die Stelle ableckte, auf die er ihn geküsst hatte. Lan WangJi sah ihn flüchtig an, seine Augen waren voller Fragen.

„Reis.“, zwinkerte Wei WuXian ihn an.

Aber da war gar kein Reis. Wei WuXian wusste, dass Lan WangJi herausgefunden hatte, dass er nur mit ihm spielte. Und das es ihm gefallen hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte es ihm klar und deutlich.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Es war dieselbe feucht - schwüle Umgebung. Bereits ein Tropfen Wasser reichte an diesem Ort aus, um ein lautes Echo zu erzeugen. Doch was Lan WangJi viel mehr anregte, waren die feuchten Geräusche zwischen seinen Beinen. Er war immer noch ein bisschen verwirrt, als er zur Besinnung kam und die Augen öffnete. Sein Blick glitt über eine Steindecke, und er sah, wie ein Wassertropfen neben sein Bein fiel. Als seine Empfindungen allmählich deutlicher wurden, setzte sein Atem aus, sein Herz beschleunigte sich, kalter Schweiß benetzte seine Stirn.

„Hm? Was ist los, HanGuang-Jun?“

Die Stimme brachte seinen Unterleib zum beben. Er kam sofort zu sich und sein Blick schnellte nach unten.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, führte fast dazu, dass er sich selbst bewusstlos geschlagen hätte.

Wei WuXian… oder eher Wei WuXian aus der Vergangenheit kniete zwischen seinen Beinen. Seine Hände streichelten Lan WangJis Erektion, die Spitze nahe an seinen Lippen. Sein Lächeln war diabolisch und im Halbdunkel der Höhle sah es noch erregender aus. Lan WangJi erinnerte sich an eine ähnliche Szene aus der jüngeren Vergangenheit. Es war der Traum, den er in den letzten Tagen immer wieder hatte, alle am selben Ort, zur selben Zeit, mit derselben Person, die dasselbe tat.

Er schluckte schwer und versuchte, so sehr er konnte, seine Gedanken zusammenzunehmen, trotz seiner Erregung.

„Wei ... ngh!“

Wei WuXian fielen seine langen Haare über den Rücken und ein paar Strähnen übers Gesicht, als er den Kopf senkte, um Lan WangJis Schwanz in seinen Mund zu nehmen. Er schien Lan WangJi nicht zu erlauben, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Sein Mund schlang sich um seine Erektion, er brachte diese in die Tiefe seines Halses, zog sie wieder heraus und schleckte geschickt die Spitze ab und leckte dann darunter weiter. Seine Hand umfasste Lan WangJis Schwachstelle komplett, so als wäre dies alles ganz natürlich.

Lan WangJi atmete tief ein und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Hand flog Richtung Wei WuXians Kopf, um ihn zu berühren, während er damit kämpfte, diese zügellose Lust, die ungebremst durch seine Nerven floss, zu regulieren und zu kontrollieren.

Er wusste, dass dies nicht real, sondern nur ein Traum und es definitiv diesem Räuchergefäß zu verdanken war, dass er ausgerechnet von so etwas wie aus dem Nichts träumte.

„HanGuang-Jun, gefällt es dir, wenn ich es so mache?“

Am Ende das Satzes küsste Wei WuXian die kleine Spalte. Lan WangJi ballte darauf seine Hände zu Fäusten und beinahe hätte er sich so heftig auf die Unterlippe gebissen, dass sie blutete, wenn er sich nicht rechtzeitig selbst aufgehalten hätte.

Wei WuXian lachte leise. Er sah Lan WangJi von unten an, rieb seine Hand über Lan WangJis Länge und leckte sich dabei über die eigenen Lippen.

„Ich sehe, es gefällt dir.“

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und dann erwachte Lan WangJi.

Er war immer noch benommen, als er sah, dass er nicht mehr auf eine Steinwand starrte, sondern auf eine spitz zulaufende Zimmerdecke. Er atmete langsam ein und aus, schloss seine Augen und erinnerte sich an alles, was er im Traum gesehen hatte. Er fühlte sich erhitzt und setzte sich auf, nur um zu realisieren, dass er von Kopf bis Fuß schwitzte und dass er eine...

... richtig harte Erektion hatte.

Er schloss die Augen wieder. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, vor allem am Morgen, daher war er jetzt nicht überrascht. Nur, da er jetzt genau wusste, dass dies keine gewöhnliche Morgenlatte war, fühlte er sich unbeholfener als je zuvor. Er drehte den Kopf und sah, dass Wei WuXian noch schlief, und stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Ruhig stand er auf. Doch gerade als er einen Fuß aus dem Bett hatte, spürte er ein Zupfen an seinem Ärmel.

„Lan Zhan ...“

„...“

„Es ist noch viel zu früh.“, grummelte Wei WuXian. Seine Stimme klang ein bisschen heiser vom Schlaf, eine Stimme, die Lan WangJi an den Mann aus seinem Traum kurz zuvor, erinnerte. Er spürte ein langsames Pulsieren durch seinen Unterleib. Er holte erneut tief Luft und streichelte unbekümmert Wei WuXians Hand, die sich an seinem Ärmel festhielt.

„Du kannst weiter schlafen.“, sagte er. Überraschenderweise klang auch seine Stimme tiefer und ein wenig kehliger. Als Wei WuXian dies hörte, schlug er die Augen auf. Er kroch auf Lan WangJi zu, und zu Lan WangJis Erstaunen, berührte seine Hand ihn an seinem Unterleib.

Lan WangJi erstarrte.

„Ich wusste es...“, Wei WuXian lächelte.

„…“

„Wie oft glaubst du, haben wir schon miteinander geschlafen? Du machst diese Art von Stimme nur, wenn du erregt bist.“, neckte Wei WuXian ihn.

Lan WangJi stieß ungewollt ein leises Husten aus, seine Ohrenspitzen färbten sich rot. Wei WuXian lächelte bei diesem Anblick.

„Was ist dir denn jetzt peinlich? Ist doch normal. Jeder bekommt es. Ich kann…. Lan Zhan? Wohin gehst du?“

Bevor Wei WuXian seinen Satz beenden konnte, hatte Lan WangJi sein zweites Bein aus dem Bett geschoben und war kurz davor, sich anzuziehen.

„Kalte Quelle.“

„Wofür?“, Wei WuXian war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er jetzt lachen oder weinen sollte. Er hielt immer noch Lan WangJis Ärmel fest und hinderte ihn so daran wegzugehen.

„...“

Als Wei WuXian seine fehlende Reaktion bemerkte, seufzte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Ich bin doch hier. Wie kannst du nur zur Kalten Quelle gehen, wenn ich doch direkt hier bin? Wie soll ich denn jetzt mein Gesicht wahren?“

Lan WangJi antwortete nicht. Doch als Wei WuXian noch heftiger an ihm zog, setzte er sich gehorsam auf das Bett zurück.

„Lan Zhan.“

„...“

„Lan Zhan, warum schaust du mich nicht an?“, fragte Wei WuXian.

Lan WangJi hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Er konnte Wei WuXian nicht sagen, dass die Traumbilder, die er gesehen hatte, ihn immer noch verstörten. Wei WuXian umschloss Lan WangJis Wangen mit beiden Händen, drehte vorsichtig dessen Kopf zu sich herum und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Sei nicht schüchtern. Wir sind doch verheiratet, das ist doch das Mindeste was ich tun kann?“

Es war so ein simpler Satz. Es war so richtig und so natürlich. Aber als die Worte in Lan WangJis Ohren trudelten, hörte er nur seinen eigenen lauten Herzschlag, und die Hitze von Wei WuXians Stimme brannte sich direkt in seinen Unterleib.

„Lass mich dir helfen..“, flüsterte Wei WuXian ihm ins Ohr, während er sich in seinen Gedanken verlor. Bevor er es realisierte, war Wei WuXian bereits aufgestanden und setzte sich zwischen Lan WangJis Beine.

„Wei Ying.“

„Ist schon gut, ist schon gut.“, sagte Wei WuXian und nahm Lan WangJis Erektion geschickt aus der Hose.

Er küsste die Spitze der harten Erektion - eine Geste, bei der Lan WangJis Finger leicht zuckten - dann wischte Wei WuXian sich ein paar der lockeren Haarsträhnen hinter seine Ohren. Als er sah, wie angespannt Lan WangJis Schenkel waren, kicherte er und legte stattdessen seine warmen Handflächen auf die schöne Haut.

„Entspann dich. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dir einen blase.“

Lan WangJi versuchte es, aber es war wirklich schwer. Nicht, weil es ihm peinlich war, wie Wei WuXian angenommen hatte, sondern weil er immer noch in diesem Traum steckte und er bisher keine Zeit gehabt hatte, sich davon zu erholen.

Wei WuXian schien sein Zögern als eine Form von Unbeholfenheit aufgefasst zu haben. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln schüttelte er seinen Kopf, senkte ihn und nahm Lan WangJis Schwanz mit einer spielerischen Bewegung auf.

Schon bald war Lan WangJis Schwanz in einer ordentlichen Speichelschicht getränkt und die raue Haut genug geglättet, um es Wei WuXian zu ermöglichen, ihn noch tiefer in seinen Mund hinein zu saugen. Als die Spitze des Schwanzes gegen Wei WuXians Kehle drückte, stöhnte er ein wenig auf und es hörte sich so an, als wäre es ihm unangenehm.

„Wei Ying!“, rief Lan WangJi sofort, denn er sorgte sich, dass Wei WuXian sich selbst zu all dem nur zwang. Aber Wei WuXian ignorierte ihn. Mit einer Hand umfasste er Lan WangJis Eier und nahm sich Zeit, um sich an das Volumen in seinem Mund zu gewöhnen, bevor er den Rest von Lan WangJis Schwanz vollständig in sich aufnahm. Gleich darauf begann er zu saugen und ließ die Erektion aus seinem Mund raus und rein gleiten.

Nach einer Weile entwichen Schlürf - Geräusche seinen Lippen und er nahm den Schwanz nur aus seinem Mund, um die aus der kleinen Spalte hervorquellenden Freudentropfen auf zu lecken. Je länger er dies tat, um so schwerer wurde Lan WangJis Atem. Wei WuXian hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Er ließ die Erektion wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten, als er spürte, dass Lan WangJi kurz davor war zu kommen. Er strich über die komplette Länge, blickte Lan WangJi mit seinem bläulich-roten, feuchten Mund an und lächelte dabei verführerisch.

Dann lehnte er sich plötzlich vor und küsste die kleine Spalte auf der Spitze.

„HanGuang-Jun, gefällt es dir, wenn ich das mache? Du ...ng! Lan …Lan Zhan!“

Lan WangJi war mitten in seinem Satz gekommen. Sein Samen spritzte direkt auf Wei WuXians Gesicht und verursachte ein Chaos auf seinen wunderschönen Gesichtszügen. Lan WangJi wischte panisch mit dem Ärmel die Flüssigkeit von Wei WuXian ab, als dieser anfing zu husten. Als Wei WuXian sich nach einiger Zeit von dieser Überraschung erholt hatte, lächelte er Lan WangJi wieder an.

„Und? Fühlte sich das gut an?“

„...“

„Hahaha, was ziehst du denn für ein Gesicht? Ist schon in Ordnung. Das ist doch keine große Sache. Du fühlst dich jetzt besser, nicht wahr?“

„... Mhm.“

„Okay dann...“, gähnte Wei WuXian. Er leckte den Rest des Samens aus seinem Mundwinkel, kroch unter die Decke und kuschelte sich zurück ins Bett.

„Ich gehe wieder schlafen, ich kann nicht mehr, ich bin immer noch so… müde. Bis nachher, Lan Zhan…“

Lan WangJi wartete bis er die ruhigen Atemzüge unter der Decke hören konnte. Erst dann näherte er sich Wei WuXian sanft und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Bis später.“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan XiChen und Lan QiRen waren am Morgen in die Wolkenkanzel zurückgekehrt. Nachdem er sie begrüßt und ihnen die Situation erklärt hatte, kehrte Lan WangJi ins JingShi zurück, nur um zu sehen, dass Wei WuXian, der sich schon bereit gemacht hatte, mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand und dabei war, sein Haar hochzubinden.

„Hm? Lan Zhan, du bist zurück. Hast du Onkel und ZeWu-Jun Bescheid gesagt?“

„Mhm.“, sagte Lan WangJi. Er schlenderte auf Wei WuXian zu und nahm ihm das rote Haarband aus der Hand. Wei WuXian verstand was er vor hatte und ließ ihn einfach machen. Er neigte nur seinen Kopf ein wenig, wodurch es Lan WangJi leichter hatte, ihm die Haare zu binden.

„Wen willst du diesmal mitnehmen?“, fragte Wei WuXian und seufzte glücklich, als er spürte, wie Lan WangJis schlanke Finger sein Haar durchkämmten, in Ordnung brachten und es schließlich zusammenbanden.

„Was meinst du?“ gab Lan WangJi die Frage zurück.

„Hm…“, Wei WuXian grinste.  
„Wie wäre es mit SiZhui? Schließlich handelt es sich um YiLing und es ist schon eine Weile her, seit wir zusammen da waren. Außerdem ist es eine gute Gelegenheit für ihn etwas über das Schmieden von Materialien zu lernen.“

Er konnte das stille Lächeln hinter sich regelrecht hören, was gleichzeitig ein breiteres Grinsen auf sein eigenes Gesicht zauberte.

„Dachte ich auch.“, sagte Lan WangJi.

„Großartig! Ich habe alles gepackt, was wir für die Reise brauchen. Ich muss nur noch ein paar andere Dinge erledigen. Du gehst und holst ihn? Ich treffe dich am Eingang.“

„Mhm.“

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, als Wei WuXian zum Eingangstor ging, standen Lan WangJi und Lan SiZhui bereits dort und es war klar, dass sie auf ihn warteten.

„Lehrer Wei.“, grüßte Lan SiZhui ihn.

„Lieber SiZhui, bist du bereit, wieder von deinen Lehrern etwas zu lernen?“ Wei WuXian klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Na sicher. Es ist immer aufregend, mehr von dir und HanGuang-Jun zu lernen!“, sagte Lan SiZhui.

„So, so, guter Junge. … Hm? Wo ist Kleiner Apfel? Wir gehen nicht zu Fuß dorthin?“

Wei WuXian warf Lan WangJi einen Blick zu.

„Dauert zu lange. Wir können Schwerter nehmen.“, schlug Lan WangJi vor.

„Einverstanden.“, sagte Wei WuXian. 

Er näherte sich Lan WangJi allein und zwinkerte ihm zu. 

„Lass‘ mich bloß nicht fallen, HanGuang-Jun!“

„Solange du nicht zu viel zappelst.“, antwortete Lan WangJi.

Bei dem Anblick lachte Lan SiZhui frech. Er zog bereits sein eigenes Schwert und sagte: „HanGuang-Jun, Lehrer Wei, ihr beide seid euch so nah wie immer.“

„Na sicher. Hast du uns schon überhaupt einmal miteinander ernsthaft streiten sehen? Eher wird die Sonne im Westen aufgehen!“, sagte Wei WuXian.

Lan SiZhui erwiderte daraufhin nichts mehr. Nicht nur er, sondern auch der ganze der Rest der Lan - Schüler wussten genau, wie nahe sich Lan WangJi und Wei WuXian standen. Es war nicht etwa so, als würden sie selbst Wei WuXian oft sehen, aber wann immer sie es taten, war er mit Lan WangJi zusammen, und die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen war eindeutig genug, um zu sagen, dass beide sich in der Tat sehr, sehr nahe standen. Als Wei WuXian sich zum ersten Mal in der Wolkenkanzel offen zeigte, erntete er mehr Angst als alles andere. Aber das legte sich mit der Zeit, je öfter er sich so zeigte. Schließlich erwarb er sich immer mehr Respekt. Lan WangJi hatte nichts anderes vom ihn erwartet.

Obwohl Lan WangJi Wei WuXians Partner war, bestand kaum ein Bedarf, Wei WuXian aktiv in Schutz zu nehmen oder gar verteidigen zu müssen. Wei WuXian war mehr als fähig, für sich selbst zu sprechen. Er verstand, dass es besser für ihn war, es selbst zu tun, als sich auf Lan WangJis Status in der Familie zu verlassen. Und so verhielt er sich auch. Lan WangJi hatte schon immer die Art, wie Wei WuXian mit Problemen umging, gemocht.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auf ihren Schwertern gelangten sie in kürzester Zeit nach YiLing. Es war noch nicht so lange her, seit Wei WuXian und Lan WangJi nach YiLing gekommen waren - ein weiterer Nachtjagd - Fall - , aber direkt nach ihrer Landung konnten sie fühlen, wie das Dorf eine Art Unruhe ausstrahlte. Sie sahen einander an, nickten sich zu und betraten dann den Ort.

Das einst lebhafte Dorf fühlte sich jetzt leblos an. Lan SiZhui sah sich entgeistert um und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie das Dorf ausgesehen hatte, als er zuletzt hier war. Wei WuXian und Lan WangJi trugen jedoch Stirnrunzeln auf ihren Gesichtern.

Schnell überprüften sie das Dorf, nahmen die Anomalien zur Kenntnis und stoppten dann in einer abseits vom Dorfplatz liegenden Gasse, um die Dinge zusammen zu besprechen und eine Lösung zu finden. Wei WuXian verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. Lan WangJi blickte einfach nur auf die Straße und sagte nichts.

„Lehrer Wei, HanGuang-Jun, sollen wir nicht jemanden nach der Situation hier befragen?“, fragte Lan SiZhui, der sich durch die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen ein wenig eingeengt fühlte. 

Wei WuXian beantwortete seine Frage jedoch nicht, stattdessen sagte er:  
„SiZhui, ich frage dich.“

„J-ja, was denn?“

„Ausgehend von dem, was du selbst gesehen hast: Was glaubst du ist mit diesem Ort hier passiert?“

„Von HanGuang-Jun habe ich ein paar Dinge gehört, bevor wir hier her kamen. In diesem Ort gibt es drei Fälle, in denen Dorfbewohner seit Tagen in ihrem Schlaf gefangen sind.“, wiederholte Lan SiZhui.

„Gut, gut. Aber das hast du nur von HanGuang-Jun gehört. Wie steht es mit deinen eigenen Beobachtungen? Was konntest du hier sehen?“, drängte Wei WuXian weiter.

Lan SiZhui schwieg eine Weile und dachte nach.

„Es sieht mir nicht so aus, als ob es nur einige wenige Dorfbewohner betrifft. Es fühlt sich hier so an, als ob etwas den ganzen Ort in so etwas wie einen… Traum hüllt.“

„Und wie kommst du darauf, genau diese Worte zu wählen?“, fragte Wei WuXian erneut.

„Es ist überall nebelig und hier ist viel zu leise. Es scheint, als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre. Aber es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre dieser Ort vor langer Zeit verlassen worden. Die Äpfel auf den Ständen sind noch frisch, es gibt auch keinen Staub auf den Gegenständen.“, erklärte Lan SiZhui seine Beobachtungen.

„Haha, gar nicht schlecht, SiZhui. Du hast die Grundidee verstanden. Nur eine Sache: dies ist kein Traum.“, lobte ihn Wei WuXian.

„Häh?“, Lan SiZhuis Augen hellten sich auf.

„llusion.“, sagte Lan WangJi schließlich.

„Korrekt. Die frischen Lebensmittel und der nicht vorhandene Staub, den du gesehen hast sind keine Träume, es sind Illusionen. Jemand oder etwas hat eine Art Atmosphäre oder Barriere erschaffen, durch die Menschen, die diesen Ort in der Illusion betreten, gefangen gehalten werden. Sie haben dann so ein Gefühl wie am falschen Ort zu sein. Und schließlich werden sie von hier verjagt. In einem Punkt hattest du jedoch recht: Die Zeit wurde in dieser Illusion angehalten.“

„Lehrer Wei, was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Traum und einer Illusion?“, fragte Lan SiZhui.

„Eine gute Frage. Ein Traum ist ein Geisteszustand, der von dir selbst ausgelöst wird. Du siehst, was du sehen möchtest, und der Traum zwingt dich dazu sogar Dinge zu sehen, die du gar nicht sehen möchtest. Illusionen werden jedoch von jemandem oder etwas ausgelöst, das nicht du bist. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, und alles, was du siehst, werden Dinge sein, die jemand oder etwas dich sehen lassen will, basierend auf dem, was jemand oder etwas über dich weiß oder glaubt, über dich zu wissen. Deshalb können Illusionen weniger genau sein als Träume.“, erklärte Wei WuXian.

„Das Essen.“, sagte Lan WangJi.

„Das Essen?“, fragte Lan SiZhui.

„Du hast gerade auf Äpfel hingewiesen, nicht wahr?“, antwortete Wei WuXian.

Lan SiZhui nickte.

Wei WuXian grinste. 

„Nun, ich sah reihenweise Süßigkeiten, alle so lebendig, so bunt. Wie steht es mit dir, HanGuang-Jun?“

„Gedünsteter Fisch mit Tofu.“

„Hahahahaha! Wer oder was auch immer diese Illusion auslöst, hat keine Ahnung, was wir so mögen. Kein Wunder, dass du die Anomalie nicht gesehen hast, SiZhui, weil das oder derjenige bei dir zufällig richtig lag. Vielleicht nur von meinem Äußeren her und von dem, was er, sie oder es über mich gehört hat, dachten sie eventuell, ich würde gerne Süßes mögen, aber nein, tue ich nicht. Und bei HanGuang-Jun lagen sie noch weiter daneben. Einfacher und fader Fisch. Sie haben keine Ahnung, dass HanGuang-Jun gelernt hat, danke meines Einflusses, säuerlich - eingelegten Fisch zu bevorzugen.“

Er beendete seinen Satz mit einem Ellbogen - Stupser gegen Lan WangJis Arm. Lan WangJi hüstelte leise.

„Illusionen sind weniger bedrohlich als Träume.“, fuhr Wei WuXian fort, sein Kinn jetzt mit einer Hand abstützend, und sein Ausdruck wurde wieder ernster. „Für Daomagier wie uns ist es leicht, sie zu durch schauen. Träume sind da gefährlicher.“

„Warum?“, fragte Lan SiZhui.

Wei WuXian zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte vorsichtig.

„Sie werden dir nur das zeigen, was du sehen möchtest, und sogar dich nur fühlen lassen, was du fühlen möchtest. So wird der Traum zu deiner Realität, die du haben willst und du kannst ihn nicht mehr verlassen.“

„Ich verstehe ...“, Lan SiZhui folgte ihm. „Ich sollte es mir aufschreiben.“

„Dafür ist keine Zeit.“, wies ihn Wei WuXian ab. „Lasst uns erst diese Illusion beseitigen!“

Lan WangJi nahm seine Zitter auf und zupfte mit einem Finger über eine Saite. Da verschwand der Nebel in der Stadt als wäre er nie dagewesen. Das Dorf war wieder klar erkennbar, so wie es wirklich war. Sie konnten die Menschen sehen, die die Straßen entlanggingen, hinter den vorher leeren Ständen waren jetzt ihre Besitzer und verkauften Dinge, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Okay, jetzt bin ich dran ...", murmelte Wei WuXian, als er sich hin kniete.

Er klopfte auf den Sandboden und singsangte ein paar Worte. In der nächsten Sekunde tauchte eine lange, schlanke Skeletthand aus dem Boden auf. Die Hand streichelte Wei WuXian einige Male im Gesicht. Die knöcherne Struktur spielte mit den fallenden Strähnen von Wei WuXians Haar, als er seinen Kopf senkte. Lan SiZhui konnte sagen, dass Wei WuXian mit der Hand sprach, aber er konnte ihre Stimmen aus dieser Entfernung, nicht gut verstehen. Als er kurz zu Lan WangJi herüber schaute, nahm er war, dass auch Lan WangJi in Wei WuXians Richtung sah. Still beobachtete dieser ihn intensiv.

Nach einer Weile nickte Wei WuXian. Die Hand sank wieder in den Boden zurück. Wei WuXian stand auf und kam zu den anderen zurück.

„Es scheint, als wäre der Ort schon seit drei Tagen in diesem Zustand der Illusion gefangen.“

„Und unser Fall?“, fragte Lan WangJi.

„Seit einer Woche. Unter den drei betroffenen Dorfbewohnern ist einer, ein Mann, unglücklicherweise verstorben. Wir können aber zunächst die noch verbliebenen zwei anderen Opfer überprüfen. Beide sind immer noch bewusstlos, und es ist ungewiss, wie lange sie noch so überleben können.“

Lan WangJi nickte.  
„Irgendwelche Hinweise auf den Täter?“

Wei WuXian holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Aber das ist ein Hinweis für sich. Das heißt, der Täter ist mindestens ein Geist auf mittlerer oder höherer Ebene. Selbst mein süßer kleiner Geist hier kann nicht mal seine Form ausmachen.“

„Seine?“, Lan WangJi fing das Wort auf.

Wei WuXian grinste ihn an. Aber er beantwortete seine Frage nicht, sondern richtete eine andere an Lan SiZhui.

„SiZhui, weißt du, warum ich ‚seine‘ benutzt habe?“

Lan SiZhui war von der abrupten Frage etwas verblüfft, doch er gewann rasch seine Fassung und begann nach zu denken.

„Kobolde entstehen aus nicht menschlichem Leben, Dämonen entstehen aus lebenden Menschen, Geister stammen von toten Menschen und Monster stammen aus nicht menschlichen Toten“, sagte Lan SiZhui.

„Das bedeutet, dass es entweder ein Kobold oder ein Monster sein kann ...“

Wei WuXian nickte. Lan WangJi drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Woher weißt du das?“

„Die Skeletthand sagte mir, dass der Täter keine menschliche Form hat. Trotzdem können wir die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen, dass es sich dabei um einen Menschen mit einer entstellten Form handeln könnte. Für den Moment nehmen wir der Einfachheit halber an, es sei ein Kobold oder ein Monster. Wenn wir nach dem Ausschlussprinzip vorgehen, macht das die Suche einfacher.“

Der letzte Teil seines Satzes war eindeutig für Lan SiZhui bestimmt. Lan SiZhui nickte und dachte noch einmal nach, bevor er fragte:

„Lehrer Wei, was könnte dieser Kobold sein? Monster sind im Grunde Tiere, richtig?“

„Normalerweise ja.“, sagte Wei WuXian. 

„Monster sind Wesen ohne Verstand; mit anderen Worten, sie handeln rein instinktiv mit wenig bis keinem Sinn für Menschlichkeit. Kobolde jedoch…“

Wei WuXian machte eine Pause. Er zog ChenQing aus dem Gürtel, wirbelte die Flöte einmal herum und klopfte dann mit einem Ende auf Lan SiZhuis Schulter.

„Stelle dir vor, nachdem ChenQing so viel boshafte Energie aufgenommen hat, beginnt sie ein eigenes Bewusstsein zu entwickeln. Das gibt ihr dann einen Verstand. Mit viel Zeit und Übung lernt sie, wie sie selbstständig ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten weiter entwickeln kann, ohne dass ein Mensch dazu erforderlich ist, sie zu kontrollieren. Das ist ein Kobold. Es kann wirklich alles sein. Von einem schmutzigen Teller am Straßenrand bis zu den makellosesten Waffen, die in einer Schatzkammer versteckt sind. Es hängt alles davon ab, wie viel und wem die Gegenstände ausgesetzt sind. Dies sind die Geister aus nicht menschlichem Leben.“

„... Ist das möglich?“, fragte Lan WangJi plötzlich.

„Was jetzt?“, Wei WuXian hob seinen Blick, um ihn anzusehen

„Für ChenQing, sich weiter in einen Kobold zu entwickeln.“

„...“

Kurze Zeit später brach Wei WuXian in Lachen aus.

„Hahahahaha! Möglich, möglich. Aber es gibt nichts zu befürchten. Ich bin ja da. Solange ich am Leben bin, wird ChenQing nicht zu einem boshaften Kobold.“, tröstete Wei WuXian. 

Dann fügte er hinzu:  
„Aber du siehst eher so aus, als würdest du fragen wollen, ob ich mir sicher bin, dass ich dies auch kontrollieren kann.“ 

Wei WuXians Augen verengten sich während er Lan WangJi ansah.

„Dann gebe ich dir die gleiche Antwort: Ja. Genauso wie ich die dämonische Magie des dunklen Pfades kontrolliere, kann ich es, werde ich es und ich muss es. Sicherlich vertraut HanGuang-Jun mir jetzt genug, um meine Worte ernst zu nehmen?“

„...“ Lan WangJi blickte ihn nur kurz an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich vertraue dir immer. Schon seit damals.“

Wei WuXian taumelte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hustete etwas unbeholfen.

Er war nicht derjenige, der Dinge aus der Vergangenheit zur Sprache brachte, wenn er nicht direkt dazu aufgefordert wurde. Aber jetzt, als es so dazu kam, wurde Wei WuXian klar, dass er sich auch nicht ganz sicher sein konnte, was Lan WangJi damals so durch den Kopf gegangen war. Und selbst wenn Lan WangJi ihm damals nicht vertraute, war ihm vollkommen klar, warum. Deshalb würde er es sich auch nicht so zu Herzen nehmen, denn es wäre nur vernünftig gewesen.

Aber jetzt sagte ihm Lan WangJi, dass er ihm schon seit damals vertraut habe…

‚Moment Mal‘, jetzt war Wei WuXian verwirrt.

‚Warte….‘

„...“

Er hatte plötzlich so viele Fragen mit Lan WangJi zu klären, aber hier war jetzt nicht die Zeit dafür. Und so lächelte er Lan WangJi nur an und nickte ihm zu.

„Dann gehen wir jetzt zu den beiden Opfer.“

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das erste Haus, das sie besuchten, war ein kleines Haus in einer Ecke des Dorfes. Als sie eintraten, sahen sie das Opfer. Es war eine Frau, die auf dem Bett lag. Wie der Bericht es erwähnte, sah sie vollkommen so aus, als würde sie nur schlafen. Lan WangJi begrüßte den Ehemann, ging dann hinüber und begann, ihren Puls zu überprüfen. In der Zwischenzeit untersuchte Wei WuXian die Umgebung des Hauses nach eventuell vorhandenen boshaften Energien.

„Herr, wie steht es um sie?“, fragte der Ehemann. Er schwitzte schon eine Weile und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen zeigten deutlich, dass er selbst nicht gut geschlafen hatte, möglicherweise schon seitdem seine Frau in den letzten drei Tagen in diesem bewusstlosen Zustand war.

„Rate normal, Energie stabil.“

„Aha?“

„Er meint damit, alles ist gut mit deiner Frau, sie ist wirklich nur eingeschlafen.“, sagte Wei WuXian und ging in den Raum.

„A-aber ... warum ist sie ...“

„Nicht wieder aufgewacht? Weil etwas sie davon abhält. Aber keine Sorge, deshalb sind wir hier. Hast du irgendwelche ungewöhnlichen Dinge festgestellt, bevor sie eingeschlafen ist?“, fragte Wei WuXian.

„N-Nicht, dass ich wüsste...“

„Hmm, interessant ...“, überlegte Wei WuXian. ‚Also nur rein zufällige Opfer?‘

„Herr, kann sie gerettet werden? Gestern ist schon jemand gestorben. Ich habe Angst, dass sie die Nächste sein könnte.“

Der Mann war den Tränen nahe. Wei WuXian lächelte und tätschelte ihm die Schulter.

„Onkel, HanGuang-Jun ist hier ein sehr erfahrener Daomagier. Man kann sogar sagen, dass er momentan der Mächtigste ist. Macht euch also keine Sorgen. Mit ihm hier gibt es nichts, wovor ihr Angst haben müsstet.“

Lan WangJi blieb die ganze Zeit still.

„Und wie ist es mit euch?“, fragte der Mann.

Wei WuXian musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um sich daran zu hindern, etwas Unangemessenes heraus zu posaunen.

„Ich? Hahaha, ich bin nur ein Schüler und folge einfach meinem...Mentor, um neue Dinge zu lernen! Beachtet mich nicht, ich bin nicht wichtig, aber in einem Punkt musst du mir vertrauen: HanGuang-Jun hier ist wirklich gut. Ich habe gesehen, wie er Menschen vor dem Tod re ...“

„Wei Ying.“, Lan WangJi konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.

„Ups, mein Fehler. Ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen, wenn es um meinen Mentor geht, bin ich immer etwas...überschwänglich. Aber ihr habt den Punkt verstanden, richtig?“

„J- ja ...“

Lan WangJi stand auf. Wortlos ging er auf den Mann zu.

„Wir werden unser Bestes geben.“

„Vielen Dank, verehrter Mentor. Vielen Dank, verehrter Mentor. "

Wei WuXian bekam beinahe einen Bauchkrampf, als er zu sehr versuchte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Aber als sie aus dem Haus kamen, konnte er nicht mehr. Er lachte laut auf, hielt sich den Bauch und klatschte auf seinen Oberschenkel.

„Lan - Lan Zhan, hast du das gehört? Er hat dich ‚verehrter Mentor‘ genannt. Nicht mal SiZhui nennt dich so, hahaha!“

Lan SiZhui stand auf und lächelte etwas unbeholfen an ihrer Seite. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt etwas dazu sagen sollte. Lan WangJi sah Wei WuXian eine Weile beim Lachen zu. Als er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, riss er Wei WuXian in seine Arme.

„Genug gelacht?“

Wei WuXian hatte es eindeutig nicht. Er versuchte sein Lachen weiter zu unterdrücken, atmete ein wenig ein und grinste Lan WangJi gleich darauf wieder an.

„Mein Men - tor -“

Lan WangJis Augenwinkel zuckten. Dann zwickte er Wei WuXian hart in seine Taille. Wei WuXians leises Kichern wurde zu einem Schrei. Er runzelte die Stirn und schmollte Lan WangJi an.

„Kein Grund, so leidenschaftlich zu werden. Schau dir SiZhui an, er wird ja schon ganz rot.“

„Ich...es ist schon gut, Lehrer Wei, HanGuang-Jun, bitte lasst euch nicht von mir stören...“, stotterte Lan SiZhui verlegen.

„Ich denke jedoch nicht, dass es falsch ist. Ich lerne ja ein paar Dinge von dir. Aber…“, Wei WuXian zwinkerte Lan WangJi zu. Sein Lachen frech. 

„Wenn du es nicht magst, dass ich dich jetzt so nenne, kann ich es bei einer anderen Gelegenheit tun.“

Lan WangJi zwickte ihn erneut in die Taille.

Und während Wei WuXian sich noch die Stelle massierte, war Lan WangJi ganz alleine in Richtung des nächsten Hauses vor gegangen. Lan SiZhui lächelte entnervt, bevor er ebenfalls mit einem schmollenden Wei WuXian zu ihm aufholte.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als sie jedoch zum nächsten Haus kamen, war Wei WuXian nicht mehr zum Lachen zu Mute. Das Haus wurde von einer alleinerziehenden Mutter bewohnt, und dieses Mal war das Opfer ihr einziger Sohn. Das Kind war nur drei Jahre alt. Es lernte erst noch etwas über die Welt und versuchte immer noch, die Dinge zu begreifen. Als sie an die Tür klopften, begrüßte die Mutter Wei WuXian nur einfach und hielt mit einem schwachen Lächeln inne. 

Sie sah nicht aus, als würde sie gleich zusammenbrechen, aber offensichtlich hatte sie tagelang nicht geschlafen und wahrscheinlich auch nichts gegessen. Lan SiZhui erkannte die Andeutung in Lan WangJis Blick und nickte. Lan WangJi setzte sich, um den Puls des Kindes zu fühlen.

„Ich… werde ein bisschen rausgehen.“, sagte Wei WuXian. Sein Ton war so drastisch anders als zuvor, dass Lan WangJi verwirrt aufblickte. Aber dann nickte er nur.

„Mhm.“

„Herr, ich möchte nur die Wahrheit wissen.“, sagte die wartende Mutter. Ihre Stimme war sanft und ruhig, fast wie ein Flüstern.

„...Alles ist in Ordnung. Er schläft nur.“

„...Aha.“

Die Mutter sagte nichts mehr. Sie schien auch nichts mehr fragen zu wollen. Mit gesenktem Kopf, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten auf ihrem Schoß. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen wahrscheinlich diesen Satz zu oft gehört. Meistens von Leuten, die versuchten sie zu trösten. Aber jetzt sagte dieser Daomagier, der hier sein sollte, um ihr zu helfen, genau dasselbe. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie wirklich keine Ahnung mehr, was sie glauben, und wie oder auf was sie sich vorbereiten sollte.

Im Zimmer wurde es plötzlich furchtbar still. Sogar bedrückend.

„Wir werden unser Bestes geben.“, sagte Lan WangJi schließlich.

„Etwas hält ihn davon ab wach zu werden?“, fragte die Mutter.

Lan WangJi nickte. Er sammelte seine Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen von vorher und fuhr dann fort:

„Habt ihr irgendetwas Seltsames an eurem Sohn bemerkt, bevor er eingeschlafen ist?“

Die Mutter antwortete nicht sofort. Dann folgte nur ein Kopfschütteln.

„Das hätte ich bemerkt, wenn etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung gewesen wäre ...“

Das Gespräch stoppte hier. Ohne zu wissen, was er sonst noch tun oder sagen konnte, stand Lan WangJi auf.

„Herr, ich begleite euch hinaus.“

„Mhm.“

Als sie sich der Tür näherten, kam Lan SiZhui mit einer Schüssel Nudeln in der Hand zurück.

„Das ist…“, die Frau starrte ihn überrascht an.

„Bitte essen Sie das.“, Lan SiZhui übergab ihr die Nudeln mit einem Lächeln.  
„Ihr müsst bei Kräften bleiben. Auch für euren Sohn.“

Die Frau senkte den Blick wieder, ohne das Essen an sich zu nehmen. Während Lan SiZhui und Lan WangJi in dieser unangenehmen Position steckten, kam Wei WuXian zu ihrer Rettung.

„Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht, dass euer Sohn euch in diesem elenden Zustand sieht, oder?“, sagte er mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen.

„Er wird wieder zu sich kommen ...?“, die Frau sah auf.

In ihren Augen waren nur mühsam zurückgehaltene Tränen zu sehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass diese Frau sich sehr darum bemüht hatte, stark für das Kind zu bleiben. Vielleicht hatte sie es zu hart versucht.

„Natürlich wird er das!“, versicherte Wei WuXian.  
„Ich werde dafür sorgen.“

„Und ihr seid...“, begann die Frau.

„Ich bin ein Daomagier. Einer der Stärksten einer bestimmten Schule.“, grinste Wei WuXian. „Macht euch also keine Sorgen. Ich verspreche nichts, was ich nicht halten kann.“

Erst dann, als die Frau die Schüssel mit den Nudeln akzeptierte, fielen ihre Tränen. Aber es waren keine Tränen der Trauer, sondern des Glücks. Es war, als hätte sie endlich Licht gesehen, nachdem sie lange Zeit im Dunkeln gewesen war. 

Genau dieser Anblick stach Wei WuXian furchtbar in sein Herz.

„Vielen Dank!“, sagte die Frau.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wei WuXian war ungewöhnlich still als sie das Haus verließen um den Tag in einem Restaurant zu beenden. Lan SiZhui sah ihn an und wollte mit ihm reden, aber er bemerkte Lan WangJis Blick und verkniff sich diese Absicht. Lan WangJi schien wohl genau dasselbe tun zu wollen. Nachdem er Lan SiZhui kurz zu nickte, rückte er näher an Wei WuXian heran, so dass sich ihre Hände berührten, und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Über was denkst du nach?“

Wei WuXian schrie auf. Er drehte sich um und begegnete sofort Lan WangJis teilnahmslosen Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich seine Brust rieb um sein Herz zu beruhigen.

„HanGuang-Jun, du bist es. Ich dachte schon, jemand versucht mit mir zu flirten. Aber du bist es, also ist es okay, haha!“

Lan WangJi begegnete ihm mit einem sanften Lächeln. Er hielt nun Wei WuXians Hand. Er fragte erneut nach:

„Du bist nicht glücklich?“

Wei WuXian lächelte schwach. „Ist das so offensichtlich?“

„Mhm. Warum?“

„Dieses Kind...“, begann Wei WuXian. Mit einer Pause schaute er über seine Schulter hinweg Lan SiZhui an. Das Lächeln verschwand langsam aus seinem Gesicht. „Der Junge erinnerte mich an ein Ereignis von früher.“

„...? An den „Hügel der Gräber“?“ spekulierte Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian nickte.

„Als A-Yuan, ich meine SiZhui... als er drei Jahre alt war, hatte er einmal Fieber und fiel auch in einen tiefen, langen Schlaf. Seine Großmutter, selbst WenQing und WenNing, gerieten in Panik, so dass wir uns fast auf das Schlimmste vorbereiteten. Als ich dieses Kind gerade sah, erinnerte es mich an diese Zeit… oh, Lan Zhan, als du ihn damals in die Wolkenkanzel zurückbrachtest, hatte er auch Fieber, oder?“

„Mhm.“

„War er da auch so? Wie das Kind hier?“

Lan WangJi nickte.

Wei WuXian lächelte schwach.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir beide dieselbe Szene nun wieder gesehen haben. Ironisch, wie die Dinge nach Jahren zusammenkommen, und… nun, zwei Leben lang danach für mich.“

Lan WangJi verstärkte seinen Griff. Seufzend erwiderte Wei WuXian den Griff und lächelte ihn an.

„Zwei Leben, ich muss alt geworden sein. Sieh mich an, ich rede schon wie ein alter Mann, hahaha! Was aber jetzt wichtiger ist: diesen Geist aufzuspüren, der die Menschen hier im Dorf gestört hat. Keine Zeit, um in Sorgen zu ertrinken.“

„Hast du schon eine Idee?“, fragte Lan WangJi nach. Es war ein Versuch, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, ein Versuch, die Stimmung zwischen ihnen aufzuheitern.

„So in etwa. Lass uns das mal so versuchen. Wir haben eine Frau, das Kind und das andere Opfer, das gestorben ist, war ein Mann.“

„Mhm.“, Lan WangJi nickte. „Ein Zyklus.“

„Ein Stammbaum.“, unterstützte Wei WuXian. „Dieser Geist sieht die Familie als sehr wichtig an. Oder wenn nicht Familie, dann Beziehungen oder Gefühlsbande. Und der Grund, warum der Mann starb, ist weil…“

„Weil ich da bin.“, ergänzte Lan WangJi.

‚Um seinen Platz einzunehmen‘, sagte er Wei WuXian nicht. 

Aber Wei WuXian brauchte ihn offensichtlich nicht dafür, um das heraus zu finden.

„Hahaha! Gut. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass du jetzt nicht dafür verantwortlich bist, HanGuang-Jun.“

„Ich werde das wieder gutmachen.“, sagte Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian kicherte. „Und wie das?“

„Der Geist benutzt die Träume, um die Menschen dort gefangen zu halten. Das heißt, er muss irgendwo in den Träumen selbst vorhanden sein.“

„Und du willst dich nun auch in einen Traumzustand begeben, damit du den Geist im Traum fangen kannst?“

Lan WangJi verstummte, aber das war schon an und für sich eine Antwort.

„Du hast wohl recht, nehme ich an. Selbst wenn wir die Bronze lokalisieren können, der Effekt hat sich bereits ausgebreitet. Das Original muss zuerst aus seiner Komfortzone vertrieben werden, bevor wir mit allem anderen fortfahren können. Es ist vielleicht nicht einmal die Bronze, die all diese Vorfälle verursacht hat. Es könnte nur ein Mittel sein, mit dem der Geist sich verbreitet, und zufällig haben wir genau dieses Material in unserem eigenen Haus.“, sagte Wei WuXian.

Lan WangJi nickte erneut. Er schien, als würde er an etwas denken, aber Wei WuXian wollte ihn nicht dazu drängen, es laut auszusprechen, wenn er jetzt noch nicht bereit dazu war.

„Du glaubst, dass du der Hauptgrund dafür bist warum das alles passiert?“, fragte Wei WuXian stattdessen nach.

„Diese Vorfälle ereigneten sich zur gleichen Zeit, als ich anfing, diese Träume zu haben.“, erklärte Lan WangJi. „Es ist hinter mir her.“

„...“

„...“

„Also so verbreitet es sich. Es hat dich hierher gelockt. Die Opfer sind nur Köder. YiLing ist der eigentlichen Quelle am nächsten, was bedeutet, dass es für den Geist praktisch ist, sich zu regenerieren, falls der Plan fehlschlägt. Du bist das eigentliche Ziel, aber du hast es bisher immer geschafft, dich aus dem Traum zu befreien. Wenn du dich ihm also nicht selbst stellst und den Kreislauf durchbrichst, wird es nicht aufhören. Habe ich recht, HanGuang-Jun?“

„Mhm.“

„Und du willst so jetzt ganz allein in diese Falle gehen.“, beendete Wei WuXian für ihn.

„...“

Beide sagten eine Zeit lang nichts. Beide sahen sich nicht an. Aber ihnen war sonnenklar was der andere dachte.

„Also, was brauchst du von mir?“, brach Wei WuXian das Schweigen.

Lan WangJi sah ihn an, seine Augen voller Dankbarkeit.

„Deine Stimme.“

Wei WuXian grinste. „Nun, das ist ja einfach. Aber ich muss das jetzt noch sagen - dieses verdammte Räucher-Ding.“

Lan WangJi lächelte schwach. Die Stimmung von Wei WuXian schien sich jedoch verbessert zu haben. Wei WuXian ging zurück, um Lan SiZhui zu holen, damit er wieder an ihrer Seite war, und grummelte leise darüber, dass er ihnen dieselben Gerichte vorsetzen wollte, wie die, die sie damals in YiLing gegessen hatten, - nur sie drei allein.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Restaurant, das sie damals besucht hatten, stand überraschenderweise noch. Es war viel los, als hätte sich nichts geändert. Es gelang ihnen sogar, denselben Platz zu finden, an dem sie auch damals gesessen hatten. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sie hier diesmal zum Abendessen statt zum Mittagessen verweilten.

„Dieses Mal habe ich das Geld, ich zahle für diese Mahlzeit.“, verkündete Wei WuXian glücklich, als sie sich niederließen.

„Nicht zufällig... HanGuang-Juns?“, fragte Lan SiZhui vorsichtig.

Wei WuXian runzelte die Stirn und raunzte ihn an.

„SiZhui, lerne nicht von JingYi! Ich habe dieses Geld mit meinen eigenen Händen, meinem eigenen Schweiß und Blut verdient! Richtig, Lan Zhan?“,Wei WuXian stieß ihn gegen den Arm.

„Mhm.“

„Wie?“, platzte es aus Lan SiZhui heraus. Er bemerkte Wei WuXians Blick und korrigierte schnell. „Ich meine, ich glaube dir, ich bin nur neugierig, wie du es getan hast.“

„Nachtjagd. Ich habe meinen Belohnungsanteil bekommen.“, antwortete Wei WuXian schwach.

„Aha.“

 

Die meiste Zeit verbrachten sie mit ihrem Essen. Lan SiZhui und auch Lan WangJi, als typische Nachkommen des Lan - Clans, sprachen während der Mahlzeit nur sehr wenig bis gar nicht und nickten nur, wenn Wei WuXian sie dazu aufforderte. Wie üblich redete Wei WuXian am meisten und häufte Lan WangJi und Lan SiZhuis Schüsseln mit scharfem Essen auf. Lan WangJi nahm es professionell hin, so wie immer, während Lan SiZhui doppelt so viel Zeit brauchte, um seine Schüssel zu leeren.

„SiZhui, das hier ist dein Lieblingsessen.“

Was Wei WuXian ihm am Ende der Mahlzeit übergab, war eine Schüssel mit einer süßlichen Suppe. Lan SiZhui sah diese an. Er fühlte sich so satt, dass er nicht glaubte, noch irgend etwas runter zu kriegen. Aber Wei WuXian sah ihn voller Vorfreude an und ohne diese Leidenschaft ablehnen zu können, nahm Lan SiZhui die Schüssel mit der Suppe und begann zu trinken.

„Fühlst du nicht die Nostalgie?“, fragte Wei WuXian.

„Hm?“, Lan SiZhui sah von seiner Schüssel auf.

„Das war dein Lieblingsessen, als wir damals hier waren. Du hast dir sogar deinen verschmierten Mund an HanGuang-Juns Ärmel abgewischt, als du gegessen hattest. Oh, richtig. Erinnerst du dich? Du hast auch gern beim Essen auf seinem Schoß gesessen und hast nicht auf mich gehört, als ich dich bat, zu mir zurück zukommen, hahaha! Richtig, HanGuang-Jun?“

Lan WangJi antwortete nicht, aber Lan SiZhui sah so aus, als wollte er sein ganzes Gesicht direkt in die Schüssel stecken und sich darin ertränken.

„Lehrer Wei… Warum ärgerst du mich mit solchen Dingen…? Es ist doch schon Vergangenheit, ich bin jetzt ganz anders! Ich werde HanGuang-Juns Kleidung nicht beschmutzen oder ... .“

„Dich auf seinen Schoß setzen?“, beendete Wei WuXian grinsend seinen Satz.

Lan SiZhuis Gesicht versank tiefer in der Schüssel, seine Nasenspitze berührte inzwischen fast die Suppe.

„SiZhui, Lan - Ordensregel Nr. 2.478: Sitz immer gerade.“

Lan SiZhui sprang sofort auf, als wäre ein Knopf gedrückt worden. Doch es war nicht etwa Lan WangJi, der sprach. Es war Wei WuXian, und inzwischen konnte er Lan WangJi so geschickt nachahmen, dass schon allein der Tonfall ausreichte, um Lan SiZhui die Strenge spüren zu lassen.

Wei WuXian kicherte. 

„Es besteht kein Grund, sich dafür zu schämen. Die Vergangenheit ist die Vergangenheit. Aber sie ist immer ein Teil von dir. Alles, was du getan hast, alles, was du gefühlt hast - alles ist ein Teil von dir. Ich weiß, dass du dich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst und ich weiß, wie frustrierend das sein kann. Ich habe auch Erinnerungen, die ich verloren habe. Und ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, wie ich sie zurückbekommen kann.“

„Möchtest du sie denn zurück haben?“, sprach Lan WangJi plötzlich.

„Hmm? Ich bestehe nicht drauf, aber du kannst es mir wohl nicht vorwerfen, wenn ich frustriert bin, wenn etwas in mir fehlt. Ich habe bereits meinen eignen Körper und 13 lange Jahre verloren, diese Erinnerung, die fehlt...ist auch wichtig. Aber ich bin nicht in Eile. Wie du schon sagtest, wenn ich mich erinnern will, werde ich es tun. Und das möchte ich auch dir sagen, SiZhui - lauf nicht vor deiner Vergangenheit weg.“

„Tue ich nicht.“, verteidigte Lan SiZhui sich. „Es ist mir nur ein bisschen ... peinlich.“

„Hahaha!“, lachte Wei WuXian. „Nun, das bedeutet nur, ich muss dich damit noch viel mehr aufziehen, damit du dich daran gewöhnen kannst.“

„Lehrer Wei, bitte verschone mich ...“, bat Lan SiZhui.

„Okay, dein Wunsch ist erfüllt. Für heute. Wir haben noch einen Fall zu lösen, also werde ich mich nicht länger mit dem Thema befassen. Du bist in Sicherheit, SiZhui. Momentan.“

„Apropos der Fall.“, sagte Lan SiZhui schnell und es klang viel zu offensichtlich, dass er nur versuchte, verzweifelt das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Lehrer Wei, du hast bereits eine Ahnung, wie du damit umgehst?“

„So ziemlich.“, sagte Wei WuXian und übernahm eine Tasse Tee, die Lan WangJi für ihn abgekühlt hatte.

„Das nächste, was zu tun ist, ist den Geist zu fangen?“, hakte Lan SiZhui nach.

„Vermutlich. Aber HanGuang-Jun hat hier einige persönliche Angelegenheiten zu lösen, also werden wir warten, bis er diese erledigt hat.“

„Aha.“

„SiZhui!“, rief Wei WuXian ihn plötzlich.

„Ja?“

„Schlaf heute Nacht nicht.“

„Warum?“

„Der Geist will mehr Seelen fangen. Das kann er aber nur, wenn wir schlafen. Wenn du also nicht in die Vergangenheit zurück willst, wo du dir an HanGuang-Juns Klamotten den Mund abwischst und dabei auf seinem Schoß sitzt, schlaf nicht ein.“

„I-I-ich werde mein Bestes geben!“, sagte Lan SiZhui. “Wie sieht es mit Lehrer Wei und HanGuang-Jun aus? Wollt ihr auch nicht schlafen?“

„Machst du Witze? Ich und HanGuang-Jun werden natürlich schlafen! Glaubst du, wir haben Angst vor einem dahergelaufenen Geist? Nicht nur, dass wir schlafen, wir tun das auch, nachdem ich über HanGuang-Juns kompletten Körper gewuselt bin und ... nghh!“

Lan WangJi hatte ihm einen Löffel Suppe in den Mund gesteckt und ihn so davon abgehalten, noch mehr Unsinn zu verbreiten. Wei WuXian kämpfte ein wenig, bevor er schwer schluckte.

„Tsk, jetzt wo mein Mund ganz schmutzig ist, werde ich den an deinen Klamotten abwischen, wie damals SiZhui!“, grummelte Wei WuXian.

„Ah, haha …", Lan SiZhui lächelte nur schwach, als Lan WangJi Wei WuXian aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zuwarf der klar und deutlich 

„Versuch es, falls du dich traust!“ hieß.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zurück in der Herberge schickte Wei WuXian Lan SiZhui schnell auf sein Zimmer und erinnerte ihn erneut daran, nicht zu schlafen, falls sie Unterstützung brauchen sollten, wenn sie in eine Falle gerieten und irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren sollte. 

Dann begab Wei WuXian sich in das Zimmer, das er sich mit Lan WangJi teilte. 

Das Gasthaus selber war nicht besonders extravagant, aber hatte seinen eigenen Charme. Ihr Zimmer befand sich im zweiten Stock und hatte ein Fenster zur Straße. 

Als Wei WuXian eintrat, starrte Lan WangJi aus dem Fenster. Das sanfte Mondlicht umspielte sein Gesicht und ließ seine Züge sanfter erscheinen, als sie es schon waren. Er bemerkte offensichtlich, dass Wei WuXian den Raum betrat. Er hörte auch, wie er die Tür verriegelte und einige Talismane aufhing, von denen er wusste, dass sie bösartige Bedrohungen abwehrten. 

Lan WangJi blieb einfach stehen, mit ungerührtem Ausdruck. Er sah perfekt aus, so wie eine elegante, wunderschöne Statue. 

Dann Schritte und schließlich umschlang ein Paar Hände seine Taille und ein Gesicht presste sich gegen seinen Rücken.

„Lan Zhan.“

„Mhm.“

„Weißt du, was SiZhui mir gesagt hat?

„...“

„Er sagte mit mir an deiner Seite, ist es nicht nötig, dass er eingreifen muss, wenn ich dich gleich zu dem Geist herüber schicke.“

„...“

„Was denkst du?“

„Ich denke, er hat recht.“

Wei WuXian unterdrückte ein Lachen. Er schmiegte seine Wange an Lan WangJis Rücken, atmete tief ein und genoss den schwachen Sandelholzduft, der von Lan WangJis Körper aufstieg.

„Er hat recht. Du hast auch recht. Denn wenn irgendetwas passiert, werde ich der Erste sein, der den Traum zerbrechen und dich zurück holen wird. Aber andererseits....“

Mit einer Pause ging er um Lan WangJi herum. Lan WangJi sah ihn an, sein Blick war so zärtlich wie die Oberfläche eines ruhigen Sees. Wei WuXian sah jedoch nicht zurück. Er schaute auf den Mond am Himmel, sein schlanker Hals zeichnete eine wunderschöne Linie, während sich sein Haar in der sanften Brise des Nachtwinds bewegte.

„Was kann mit HanGuang-Jun schon passieren?“, beendete er seinen vorherigen Satz. „Du musst nur dein eigenes Ding machen und ich werde einfach meins machen. Wenn du fertig bist, komm zurück. Wenn du zu lange brauchst, komme ich natürlich hinterher. Wenn es das ist, was du willst.“

Lan WangJi nickte. Er zog Wei WuXian an seiner Taille herüber, atmete den angenehmen Duft von Wei WuXians Haaren ein und schloss seine Augen.

Worte waren nicht nötig zwischen ihnen. Ihre Kommunikation beruhte auf ihrem gegenseitigen Verständnis für einander. Je mehr Schwierigkeiten sie gegenüber standen, desto mehr lernten sie, dass den anderen sein Ding machen lassen auch eine Form des Vertrauens war.

„Also, HanGuang-Jun, jetzt, wo du eine lange Zeit im Traum verbringen möchtest, meinst du nicht, ich sollte deinen physischen Körper zuerst ein wenig ...erschöpfen? Wie soll ich es ausdrücken, es wäre doch bedauerlich, wenn du bei etwas doch sehr Aufregendem einfach so mitten drin wegdämmern würdest?“, neckte Wei WuXian und streichelte Lan WangJis Kinn. 

Lan WangJi nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand weg und starrte ihm leidenschaftlich in die Augen.

„Kannst du?“, fragte er, jedes seiner Worte klang so federleicht, dass sie regelrecht in Wei WuXians Ohren schwebten und direkt auf seinem Herzen landeten.

Wei WuXian lächelte. Er streckte sich etwas nach oben, strich mit seinen Lippen über Lan WangJis, küsste sie jedoch nicht, als er Lan WangJis Blick mit der gleichen Art von Leidenschaft begegnete.

„Was glaubst du?“

Sein heißer Atem tupfte mit jedem Wort auf Lan WangJis Lippen und löste jene Art von Begierde in Lan WangJis Herz aus, die nur Wei WuXian lindern konnte.

„Hmm…“, Wei WuXian summte. Er zog sich zurück und ging zum Tisch, wo er seinen Himmel – und - Erde - Beutel fand und das Räuchergefäß herausholte.

Er ließ seine Antwort in der Luft verweilen. Die Aura zwischen ihnen wuchs zu einer Art angespannter Vehemenz heran. Wei WuXian nahm sich Zeit, das Räuchergefäß anzuzünden. Der reine Sandelholzduft strömte sofort durch den ganzen Raum und erzeugte eine sinnliche Stimmung zwischen ihnen. 

Als Wei WuXian endlich Lan WangJi ansah, starrte Lan WangJi ihn mit einem so feurigen Blick an, als würde er versuchen, ein Loch in ihn zu brennen. Seine Augenwinkel färbten sich rot, und seine Lippen zitterten leicht, während seine Finger leicht zuckten.

„Mein zweiter Meister Lan, kommt her und lasst mich euch im Bett zu Diensten sein.“

Lan WangJis Pupillen verengten sich. Diese Art von Satz war einer, den sie immer sahen, wenn sie erotisches Material lasen. Wei WuXian provozierte ihn eindeutig, aber als er sich ihm schließlich näherte, war der Drang, ihn zu packen und aufs Bett zu werfen, so stark, dass er sich fast in die eigene Haut schnitt, als er seine Faust zu fest ballte.

„Entspann dich...“, flüsterte Wei WuXian. Er leckte sich über die Lippen. Die hitzige Intensität, die er von Lan WangJis Blick empfand, war so atemberaubend, dass sich unwillkürlich Schweiß auf seiner Haut gebildet hatte. Seine Finger zitterten leicht, als er Lan WangJis Gürtel abnahm, dann seine äußere Robe und schließlich den Rest seiner Kleidung. Dann kam er zu seinen Haaren. Wei WuXian sah Lan WangJi an. Mit einem Nicken beugte sich Lan WangJi ein wenig runter, so weit, damit Wei WuXian das Krönchen von seinem Kopf nehmen konnte. Das lange Haar strich Wei WuXian glatt und ließ es über seinen Körper gleiten.

„Willst du, dass ich mich für dich ausziehe? Oder willst du mich ausziehen?“,Wei WuXian neigte den Kopf und starrte Lan WangJi aus halb geöffneten Lidern an.

Lan WangJis Hals zuckte. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen schloss er kurz die Augen, bevor er sich dazu bringen konnte unter großen Anstrengungen zu murmeln:

„Mach du.“

Wei WuXian lachte leise. Es war ein anderes Lachen, das Lan WangJi immer nur von ihm hören konnte: engelhaft, provozierend und extrem erotisch.

„Gut.“, sagte Wei WuXian. „Ich werde alles tun, was mein zweiter Meister Lan von mir verlangt.“

Wieder so ein Satz, der direkt aus einem Buch stammte.

Wei WuXian ließ Lan WangJi keine Zeit, seine Gefühle zu bändigen. In der nächsten Sekunde legte er bereits seinen eigenen Gürtel ab, dann seine äußere Robe. Wei WuXian trug nicht so viele Schichten wie Lan WangJi, daher sollte es nicht lange dauern, bis Wei WuXian sich ausgezogen hatte.

Aber er nahm sich viel Zeit, um langsam, anmutig und provozierend eine Schicht nach der anderen fallen zu lassen. Als alles, was übrig blieb, seine Unterkleidung war, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und sah Lan WangJi mit einem verführerischen Seitenblick an, bevor er ihm näher kam.

„Zweiter Meister Lan, das letzte Stück ist noch übrig. Seid ihr euch sicher, dass ihr es nicht selbst ausziehen wollt?“, fragte er. Die Hitze in seiner Stimme war so sengend, dass alles, was Lan WangJi jetzt tun wollte, war, ihm diesen unverschämten Mund verschließen, ihn so hart und ausgiebig zu küssen, dass Wei WuXian keinen Ton mehr raus bringen, geschweige denn noch ein Wort murmeln konnte.

„Komm, gib mir deine Hände.“, Wei WuXian ergriff die Initiative, als sich Lan WangJi in seinen Gedanken verlor. Wei WuXian hob Lan WangJis Hände an die eigene Taille und presste die warmen Handflächen nun gegen seine kühle Haut. Die angenehme Berührung ließ ihn vor Freude aufseufzen.

„Zieh es aus.“, sagte er leise. Er sah, wie Lan WangJis Augen sich verdunkelten. Und bevor er es sich versah, hatte ihn Lan WangJi hart heran gezogen und presste ihn an seinen eigenen Körper, während er Wei WuXians Kinn hoch stützte und seine Lippen nicht länger entkommen ließ.

„Hey, ich habe dich mich ausziehen lassen, aber nicht erlaubt, dass du mich umarmst...“, neckte Wei WuXian ihn.

Aber schon bald konnte er sich nicht mehr dazu bringen, ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Nachdem sie schon so lange Zeit zusammen Partnermagie praktiziert hatten, war ihr Sex ein natürlicher Prozess. Ihre Körper wussten, was sie tun sollten, bewegten sich wie von selbst und sehnten sich danach, sich gegenseitig auszufüllen.

„Du musst dich nicht zu sehr darauf konzentrieren, mich zu befriedigen.“, hatte Wei WuXian gesagt, als Lan WangJi anfing, ihn vorzubereiten. „Ich brauche nicht all zu viel Schlaf, du brauchst in eher. Tu einfach mit meinem Körper was du willst. Was immer du fühlst, ist genug, um dich so hart kommen zu lassen, dass du ohnmächtig wirst. Überspring‘ die Vorbereitung - autsch!“

Mittlerweile hatte Lan WangJi drei Finger in ihm vergraben. Er traf Wei WuXian genau an seiner sensibelsten Stelle und zog sie dann alle auf einmal heraus, als Wei WuXian das Ende seines Satzes erreichte.

Wei WuXian schnappte nach Luft als er versuchte, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Im nächsten Moment spürte er die Finger jedoch wieder in sich und sie trafen ihn auch diesmal an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle. Sein Unterleib brannte vor Lust und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lan WangJi den vierten Finger hinein gleiten lassen konnte.

Während er sich an das Volumen in ihm gewöhnte, lehnte sich Lan WangJi über ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Brauchst du überhaupt eine Vorbereitung?“

Wei WuXian schluckte schwer. In der nächsten Sekunde hallte ein kleines, sprudelndes Lachen aus seinem Mund.

„Du hast recht, es ist nicht notwendig.“

Es war erstaunlich, wie die Partner - Daomagie seinen Körper für die Berührung seines Partners so empfänglich machte.

Wie Wei WuXian Lan WangJi gesagt hatte, musste er sich nur darauf konzentrieren, sich selber zu erschöpfen, Wei WuXian würde genau dasselbe tun.

Vielleicht lag es an der Wirkung des Räuchergefäßes oder an dem Duft, den Wei WuXian nur für diesen Zweck entwickelt hatte. Lan WangJi fühlte sich bald schläfrig. Mit seinem Gewicht auf Wei WuXian konnte er spüren, wie ihre Herzschläge in perfektem Gleichklang gegen die Brust des anderen schlugen.

Eine sanfte Hand fuhr durch sein Haar und spielte mit den Strähnen zwischen den Fingern.

Eine zarte Stimme erklang in seinem Ohr und flüsterte besänftigende Worte:

„Gute Reise, Lan Zhan. Komm früher zurück, wenn du kannst. “

Und dann zerbrach seine Welt.


End file.
